Saw: The Game Has Begun
by Marner
Summary: Three victims whose lives have intermingled in the past will have to try to survive the Jigsaw's newest game. "Live or die. Make your Choice." Finished!
1. Alice

_A/N: I went back and edited the first chapter. Ididn't do much, but I hope it makes more sense. Anyway, the time frame is still after movies 1 and 2, but before 3 and 4. And I'm sticking to the centeral characters-that way it won't be soo confusing later on. Well I hope you enjoy the story. "Let the game begin."_

* * *

Alice briefly lifted her eyelids but they closed shut just as quickly. She tried to open them and noticed that everything was blurred. She shut her eyes again. Her head moved dully to her side. She was beginning to feel things again, her senses quickly coming to her. She rubbed her eyes trying to force them open. She heard a strange noise not too far from her. It was the sound of glass cascading down and shattering.

She blinked her eyes open and shook her head. She tried to lift herself up, but found herself in some sort of enclosure. She glanced around the area she was now in. She realized that she was in some sort of box. She lifted a hand and touched the roof, it was made of metal. Her hand lightly pressed against the ceiling but it wouldn't move. 

She closed her eyes; the space was too small for her liking. She did her best to keep her breathing under control. The claustrophia could kill her if she let it. She allowed her feet to test the rest of her boundaries. It was smaller than she imagined it was. Her legs couldn't spread to far apart. She closed her eyes tightly hoping that when they reopened she would be back home-safe. Her eyes reopened and she was still in the enclosure. 

Her breathing was now beyond her control. The tiny place was beginning to overpower her. Alice's body began shaking uncontrollably. She needed to get out of this place. She needed to be home with her boyfriend. This had to be a joke of some kind. This had couldn't be happening to her.

She glanced around the small space frantically. For the first time she noticed a black tape recorder tied around her right wrist. She lifted a trembling hand and untied it. Alice lifted the recorder and glanced at it. She swallowed hard and forced herself to calm down. She held onto the tape recorder and pushed play.

"Hello Alice," a deep voice said. "And welcome. You have spent your life looking for excitement and, depending on your friends to protect you. Just ahead of you there is a tunnel. This tunnel is your only escape. You have twenty minutes to get to the other side before it closes and you'll be forever trapped in your coffin. Live or die. Make your choice."

The recording ended. Alice felt herself losing control-losing herself. She began screaming and banging against the tight walls. She kicked and tried to break her barriers. Frantically she struggled, but finally came to the conclusion that it was useless. Alice inhaled deeply. Her nerves were beginning to calm down from tiredness mostly. 

She forced her body to squirm onto its side. Then with mild effort she forced herself to lie on her stomach. The enclosure seemed to be getting smaller, more confining. Alice still heard the sound of falling glass ahead of her. She began crawling forward still shaking horribly. She strained to get her brain to function properly. The only thing she believed was that she was not going to die here; this was not going to become her tomb.

She finally made it to the entrance of the tunnel. Her mouth stood agape and her eyes were wide with shock. She stared at the trap ahead of her. A faint smell of metal and decay filled her nostrils. She noticed that the floor of the tunnel was covered with pieces of broken glass. She tightened a fist and decided she was going to force herself forward. She couldn't give up now. She was about to crawl forward but stopped instantly as glass fell from the roof of the tunnel. It came down as a sheet and shattered on the tunnel's ground. 

Alice closed her eyes and forced herself to steady her breathing. She stared into the endless stretch of tunnel that lay ahead of her. Darkness filled the tunnel's depths so she couldn't see the end clearly. Alice closed her eyes and forced them open again. She stared at the tunnel and studied it. 

Another sheet of glass fell from the ceiling. Shortly after it fell another followed behind it and another followed that one. They were following a synchronized time frame. She felt her throat tighten. Alice knew how she was going to have to get crawl to get through the tunnel alive. 

She just had to wait for the perfect moment. She forced her focus on the tunnel. If she kept her focus then she just might make it out alive. Alice inched closer towards the entrance. A few pieces of glass cut into her palms. It stung but she was able to ignore the pain for now. She waited, waited, and waited; the first glass, in the series, fell from the roof of the tunnel, now! 

She forced herself through the tunnel and began crawling through. The broken glass cluttered the ground and cut deeply into her skin. She swiftly crawled forward. The thought 'she had to make it' repeated in her mind. It became her mantra. She was not going to die here. She bit her bottom lip to keep herself from screaming. She made herself forget the pain.

She saw something just ahead of her. The sound of glass beginning to fall was behind her. She forced her body to move faster. It was a light-her exit out of this terrifying tunnel. She was going to make it. The light continued to grow. The falling glass was getting closer towards her. She was just a foot or less from the exit. 

She came towards her exit. She grasped onto the side of tunnel and pushed herself out. She fell hard onto a solid floor. She heard something slam shut behind her. She turned herself around and saw that it was a metal covering. It latched itself over the exit of the tunnel as if it were a guard. The last sheet of glass fell behind it. 

She sat motionless trying to catch her breath. She allowed her body to finally collapse onto the ground so that now she was lying on her back. Her body was covered with tiny cuts. Alice lifted her palms and stared at them. They were full of cuts and even had small pieces of glass embedded in the skin. 

"Thank god," she muttered to herself. She was relieved to have made it through alive. 

She finally lifted herself up from the floor. She sat up and forced her legs to stand. Alice glanced at the room she was now in happy to be out of the minuscule space. She saw a tape recorder with a bronze key resting atop of it. She reluctantly walked over towards it.

She lifted the second tape recorder off the floor. She placed the key in her pocket unsure of what to do with it. She felt her Nano Ipod resting in her pocket. She sighed and pulled it out. She had recently 

purchased it with her newly acquired money, among other things. She glanced down at the recorder in her hand. Alice didn't know if it was safe to push play or not.

"Fine," she muttered and pushed the play button.

"You have made it through the tunnel, congratulations Alice." The tone never changed, it was still deep and terrifying. "There are five keys placed throughout the place that you will have to find. You have the first one. In order to find each key you will have to lose a little of yourself. This is the only way you can be reborn. You are currently in a room; do not try to use the key to open the door. I'll be in touch."

The recording stopped. She stared down at the black recorder. She let the recorder drop onto the floor. She at last came to the conclusion that this was not a joke, a dream, or a delusion. She had been chosen by someone to either be killed or to kill. This wasn't the first time it had happened to her. 

She glanced around the room. She crossed her arms unsure of herself. She walked towards the door, unfolded her arms, and turned the knob. The door was locked, as she had assumed it would be. Alice walked back to the center of the room and lowered herself onto the floor and sat down. She crossed her legs and stared at the door ahead of her. She knew not to use the key to open it. She knew that in order to survive she would have to follow the rules as precisely as she could. 

"Why?" Was all she could ask. "Why?" 


	2. Robert

_A/N: Okay, I edited this a bit. I didn't do too much, but just enough. Hopefully it helps._

* * *

Robert blinked his eyes open. He groaned and shielded his eyes from the lights. He tried to stretch out but wasn't able to stretch out far. 'Where the hell am I,' he thought to himself. He cautiously sat up. He was in a dirty bathtub. He felt something fall into his lap. He glanced down and saw a tape recorder. He shook his head and rubbed his eyes.

"This is insane," he told himself.

He lifted the black tape recorder and pushed play.

"Hello Robert, you spent your life chasing love that you became blinded. You think you can be the hero by killing the villain that stands in your way-well I'll give a similar option."

Robert warily glanced around the room as the recording played. He saw a table in the center. A black sheet was covering it. He could tell something was underneath because of the lumps. He glanced back at the recorder.

"The girl before you is a murderer at the local hospital she works for. She will continue to murder thousands of innocent people if you let her live. Kill her, and save several lives-make your choice."

"No," Robert said once the recording ended.

He quickly lifted himself out of the tub and ran towards the table. He felt his heart racing. He forced his mind to corporate with him. He this wasn't really happening to him. What kind of sick fuck would do such a thing? He swallowed hard and grasped a hold of the black cloth. He pulled it off the table and stared in shock.

A woman was strapped down to the table. Three small saws rested on the side opposite of where he stood. The first one placed at her ankles, the second was placed in the center of her abdomen, and the third would fall onto her neck. Robert heard ticking, although he didn't know from where, of a timer.

"No. Fuck no!" He finished with a shout.

He took a few steps back from her and placed his hands on either side of his head. He didn't want to be given a choice like this. He let out a scream of frustration. This wasn't happening to him. Things like this happened to people like Alice Weathers. People like Alice Weathers and her boyfriend needed to be in his place. He kicked the tube trying to make sense of the situation. He collapsed to his knees and placed his forehead against the side of the tube.

"Damn," he whispered.

He stood back up and stared at the woman at the table. He knew she was a murder. The person who put him here told him so. But who says it's true, he could be lying. How did he even know that the tape recording was telling him the truth? He saw the black gag that kept the unconscious woman from talking.

He heard something make a click sound. He figured it to be the timer. Instantly one of the small saws, the one located near her ankles moved. It swung forward and landed on top of her ankles. It began to saw through her flesh and bone. The woman abruptly awoke screaming from the pain. Robert took a few steps backward from shock.

Once the saw was finished another timer began. Robert knew the next saw would kill her. That is if she hadn't already bled to death from having her ankles cut. The woman was still screaming from the pain. Robert stood motionless. She bit on the gag and pushed it out of her mouth using her tongue.

"Get me the fuck out of this thing!" She shouted.

Robert shook his head", okay."

He walked towards her and glanced at the table. He didn't know how to free her. The image of the blood still oozing from her ankles was too much. Her feet were separated from her legs. He could see the bone, blood, and tissue clearly. It reminded him of a model of the human structure that one of his science teachers had. He walked around the table. He couldn't see anything.

"I don't know what-"

"Just get me out of these fucking straps!"

He reached forward and grabbed the metal strap the tied around her mid section. He tried to pull it upwards but it wouldn't budge. He applied more force but it still wouldn't budge. He noticed that they were all forced down over her, and where held tightly onto the table. He paused thinking about the situation. 'I'm not supposed to free her' he told himself.

"I'm sorry," Robert apologized to her.

"Oh you got to be shitting me," she shouted.

Robert could see the color fading from her face. She was losing too much blood. He didn't know how much longer she would remain alive. If she died by the blades of the saw, then it would be quicker. If she died from blood loss it would be longer. He could feel his hands trembling.

"Break one of the fucking saw you bastard! You can't let me die!" She commanded.

Robert snapped back to rationality. He glimpsed around the room. There had to be something. He saw a piece of cement, or so he assumed, in the distance. He rushed over towards the lump. He struggled to lift it. He knew it was not only too big, but too heavy. Then he heard the timer give another click.

"No," he shouted.

Robert lost his sense after he heard the second click. All meaning was lost to him-he had to stop the blade. He tossed the cement which missed the moving blade. He swiftly ran towards her. He grabbed a hold of the second blade and pulled. He used as much strength as he could to pull it backwards. The blade forced itself forward and began cutting through her midsection. He continued to try and pull the saw back but it was pointless. Her blood splattered on him.

"I can't let you die!" He shouted as he continued to pull at the blade.

The woman screamed in agony. It cut through her intestines and organs easily. He heard the squishing of her tissue being cut. He could also hear the sound of it cutting through her gut. Soon he heard the crunching sounds of bone. It was cutting through her spine. He let out a load scream as he gave one last pull on the saw.

The blade stopped. It had done its job. It had cut through her midsection. Robert stared at his hands and parts of his arms. His hands had been dragged down with the saw. One either side of the saw or touching her insides. He cautiously lifted his hands from the blade. He was covered in her blood. The woman coughed up some blood. Her head tilted to the side.

"You're still alive," he said stunned. "I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry," he whined.

He was a failure. He had failed so many people in his life. Now he had failed this poor woman. She was dying. He heard the last timer begin. He could only watch in horror. She continued to cough up blood. The last click sound went off. The final blade fell and cut through her throat. She was finally fully dead. He felt his eyes water up. He couldn't save her, just like he couldn't save anyone else.

He walked around the table. The blade finally stopped cutting through her throat. He didn't bother to glance behind him. His feet dully moved forward. He kept his hands where he could see them. They were blood soaked. The hallway had always been here, but he would be damned if he had abandoned the woman.

"Curse you for being a hero," he told himself. "Curse you, you bastard."

He dropped to his knees and let out a loud scream. 'He was going to find the end of this hell' he told himself' I'm going to survive.'


	3. Winifred

_A/N: I know it's shorter than the other two, but this chapter is meant more to introduce the character. Oh, you might notice a familiar device-I'm going to try and use a few other of my favorites in later chapters. I hope you enjoy. _

* * *

She shook her head from side to side. She had a migraine headache. She kept her eyes closed as she lifted her hand to her forehead. She hadn't drunk any alcohol last night. She tightened her eyes trying to force the memory to come back. She suddenly opened her eyes and sat up right. She was lying on the ground. There was a strange device covering her head. She frantically felt the device.

"No," she forced herself to say.

Even that little bit hurt her jaw. Her hands touched a small string that was connected to the device. She felt tears falling from her eyes. She warily lifted a black tape recorder that rested at he knees. Her hand shaking horribly as she pushed the play button. Her hand shook so violently that she dropped it.

"Hello Winifred," a deep voice said. Winifred could tell that it was feminine. "You've spent your life being victimized. Can you learn to survive without help from anyone else? Can you destroy those that hurt you the most? The device on your head will rip your jaw off within five minutes. The sleeping man in front of you has the key that will free you from the trap. The key is placed within the stomach of the man. Let the game begin."

The recording ended. Winifred let out a painful scream. The device on her head weighed heavily on her shoulders. She saw the small knife resting just beside the man. She could only see his form because of the darkness in the room. She continued to scream from the fear. She felt the device trying to find some way to take it off. She shook her head hopping that it would fall off.

She allowed her head to fall forward. It wasn't far but it was enough to break the string. She heard the timer go off. She screamed once more. Winifred knew there was only one way out. She crawled towards the man. Her fingers touched along the blade and down to the handle. She felt the tears gushing from her eyes.

Her fingers turned into a fist. Her hand shaking just as bad as it had been before. Winifred allowed the blade to make its way over the man's stomach. She closed her eyes tightly. She forced her hand to drop the blade. She heard the soft sound of it cutting into his flesh. She continued to stab him keeping her eyes closed. The sounds were too much for her. She unclenched her fist and the knife fell onto the floor.

She opened her tearful eyes. She placed a shaking hand inches under the skin. She swiftly withdrew her fingers. 'I can't do this' she said to herself. 'I can't do it.' She felt her frenzied breathing; her eyes were burning from the tears. She gulped and forced her hand into his wound. The sickening feeling of his flesh and blood was terrifying.

She felt around until her fingers came across a small hard object. She grabbed it between her thumb and index finger. She pulled it out and stared at the blood covered key. She cautiously felt the device on her head. Her fingers touched the lock. She placed the key in the opening and unlocked it. With the turn of the key the device fell from her head.

She backed away from the device. It was made of metal that much she could knew. It was had a round arch shaped perfectly for her head. She saw the part that connected to it. She was still crying but she was laughing. She had survived this terrible incident. She had prevailed through her fear. The first time 

she did something so courageous. She soon began to chuckle from the bitter joy she felt. She lifted a hand over her eyes. It took a few minutes for her to finally calm down.

She stared at the man's dead body. Her eyes widened with shock. She was finally able to see his face. Her new angle allowed her to see the familiar arch of the nose, his receding hair line, and the indent on his forehead. His pale blue eyes staring back at her. He was her husband. She had just murdered her husband.

"Holy crap," she shouted.

She began waving her hands frantically. How could she have killed her husband? Even if he wasn't the husband of the year-she had killed him. Her first husband was dead because of her. The thought continued to reoccur in her head. She screamed loudly. Having the device off didn't make it any less painful.

She allowed her body to slump into a corner. Her body was shivering. She kept her chin over her knees. She couldn't close her eyes. She tried to think of the happy memories they had shared. She couldn't remember any truly joyous moments between them. Any time they came close to a happy moment he found some way to ruin it. Either with the back side of his fist or some loud yelling.

She remembered the day things truly fell apart. She saw her husband with that woman. She was a common hooker. He had brought her into their house, their bed. He blamed her for catching him in the act. He flat out told her that she should have come when she said she was going to come.

She suddenly felt her body tighten. She was a victim. She was his victim, and she had been his victim for fifteen years. She had been attacked several times in the street; thugs wanting her purse, and some wanting more. Luckily, none of them had ever had a chance to rape her; except for one man who raped her and got away with it.

She allowed her legs to stretch out. She glanced up to see a door. She stood up and walked towards it. She pulled at the knob but it was locked. She pounded her fist at the door. Her eyes were burning from the tears she had previously shed, but they still managed to weep. She was locked inside with her dead husband. Realization suddenly hit her. She probably was never going to escape from this place.


	4. Toby

"Wha…what the hell is going on?" Toby muttered.

He opened his eyes but saw only darkness. He sat up cautiously and shook his head. After rubbing his eyes he ran his hand through his hair. His eyes opened and were finally able to see. He was in a dark room. There was some kind of safe in the center with something resting on top of it, but couldn't clearly figure out what it was. He heard a ticking noise but ignored it. He noticed white numbers written along the walls of the room.

He groaned and began lifting his body up. He stopped when he heard something fall onto the ground. He glanced down and saw a black recorder. He stared at it in confusion. He blinked his eyes trying to figure out what was going on. He remembered hearing on the news about a killer named Jigsaw that would play games with his victims. It was reported that he would give them a tape recording that told them the rules of the game. He shook his head in disbelief, Jigsaw had no reason to pick for his merciless game. He picked it up and pushed the play button. As the recording played he stared around the room.

"Hello Toby," a grave voice began. "You have wasted away life trying to get revenge. Are you really willing to die for the ones you love? I am sure that you have noticed the safe sitting in the center of the room. Inside is the key to your escape, and atop of it is a bomb ready to go off within twenty five minutes. The combination for the safe is written somewhere on the wall. Live or die, make your choice."

The recording stopped. Toby dropped the recorder onto the floor. He felt his heart stop, everything stopped. He finally saw the device on top of the safe clearly. It was a bomb. He was in Jigsaw's merciless game; he was chosen. Toby let out a loud scream and banged his fists against the brick wall. He felt everything around him fall apart. He continued to bang his fists frantically against the wall. He let out another scream.

He inhaled deeply. He had his forehead leaning against the wall. His hands were still balled up into fists. He shut his eyes tightly. His heart was racing, as was his blood. He forced himself to control his breathing. He knew that if he was to survive he would need to get control of his fear. It was the same thing he had to do as he did last time-get control.

"Toby boy," he whispered to himself. "Toby boy pull it together."

It was what his friends always called him. He smiled as he remembered his son. He took his son to work with him one day. His son picked up on the nickname and began calling him that. His wife even called him that once, but only as a joke. He turned around to face the safe and the bomb.

"If I am to die here," he muttered", then I'm ready." He turned back around to face the wall with the numbers written on it. "But I'm not going down without a fight."

He began reading off a few of the numbers from the wall. He noticed that they were written in different sets. There wasn't much separating them from each other, but he could make them out. He studied a set of three numbers and ran back to the safe. He carefully tried the code on the lock. He kept his hands from trembling by putting all his focus onto his task. Once he finished putting in the numbers he pulled down on the lock. It remained lock.

"Shit," he cursed under his breath.

He ran back to the wall and picked out another code. He continued trying different numbers as quickly as he could manage. None of them worked. The timer continued to make a clinking sound with each passing second. The sound was driving him mad. He forced himself to concentrate on his task. He forced the ticking sound out of his head. Each code he tried failed him.

He knew when he was nearing the last five minutes of his task. He laid his back up against the safe. He felt it was the best place to end his life. Inside the safe was the key that would save him. On top was the 

bomb that would destroy his life. He let his legs stretch out and crossed his arms. He grinned remembering his past.

"_Toby boy, you are going to out live us all someday." He quoted from one of his friends. _

_Josh was the one who said that. He told him that when he was in the hospital. He had been in a bad car crash that day. His wife was out of town and he didn't have a chance to call her yet. Josh brought his son to the hospital to see him. He told him that because it was a miracle he survived. _

"_Hello dad," his son said. He stood by his bedside with wide eyed youth. _

"_Hello son," Toby struggled to say. _

"_Dad, are you going to be all right?"_

"_Of course I am chap. It'll take a lot more than a car to keep me away from you."_

"No," he said coming back to reality. "It'll take only a single bullet to keep us apart. I miss you son." He said as a tear fell from his eyes.

He listened to the last ticks of the bomb. His heart began to beat faster. He fought the human urge to survive. He remained in place waiting for it to go off. _Tick_…he felt sweat drip from his forehead. _Tick_…Only a few more seconds to live. _Tick_…he saw the faces of his wife and son. _Tick_…the bomb went off. The flames surrounded him instantly.


	5. Two Weeks Ago

_A/N: Okay, I don't want anyone to get confused. In the Saw movies, every so often we see a brief image of the victim's past. This is the same thing. This is what happened before they ended up in Jigsaw's game-pretty much what led up to the trouble they're in. There is also a few adult themes mentioned in here-just to warn you in advance. I hope you enjoy. _

* * *

"I don't know why you would need me," Alice said.

"Listen Alice," Josh told her. "We need someone with," he paused. He didn't want to tell her the whole truth just yet. "Trust me it'll be a night to remember."

"Well," Alice thought about it. She stared at her computer screen.

"You always said you were looking for adventure. Now is your chance. How can you pass this up?"

"You sound like a game show host, or a salesperson. How is there going to be an adventure anyway? You said it's just you and few other co-workers hanging out for the night?"

"Alice, babe, you never know what'll happen. A few drinks and well-you never know what'll happen," Josh told her slyly.

Alice turned in her swivel chair to face him. "Fine then I'll go. I know I'm not going to enjoy it."

"Oh thank you Alice. Trust me doll you won't regret it," Josh finished and walked off.

He walked down the narrow opening. On one side, of him, was a large off white wall and on the other was row after row of cubicles. He smirked and rubbed his hands together. He stopped smirking as soon as he saw the boss' wife walking towards him. He forced himself to look as normal as he could.

"Good afternoon Mrs. Wilson." Josh said with a wave.

"Good afternoon. Do you know if my husband is in right now?"

"I believe he is. I don't see any reason why he wouldn't be in," Josh informed her.

"Thank you," she said and walked past him.

Josh watched her walk off. She was in her late thirties, tall, thin, but was on the verge of getting chubby, and dressed in red. She made her way past a few workers and turned down the hallway. It had the individual offices, a snack room, and the bathrooms. She hesitated in front of her husband's office door. Before opening it she placed her ear to the door. She wanted to make sure there wasn't any strange noises.

She didn't hear anything out of the ordinary. She sighed and turned the handle and walked inside. Her husband was sitting behind his large desk typing on the computer. He had a large window behind him. The view used to be beautiful. Now all you can see is construction of new buildings.

"What are you doing here?" Her husband asked her.

"I needed to talk to you," she responded. She did her best to sound brave.

"Shut the door," he commanded getting up from his chair.

She closed the door and turned back to face him. "Happy?"

"Not even close. How many times do I have to tell you? _We _don't have anything to talk about."

"_We_ don't?" She spat. "Of course we do! You brought that hooker into _our_ house. She was in _our _bed. Why would you do something like that me? What about _our _daughter? I thought you loved me."

Richard was standing by the window. He stood there staring at her; his blue eyes staring at her angrily. He had a finger to his lips as if hiding a secret. He lowered his hand and walked towards her. She already felt herself beginning to lose her courage.

"Honey you should know by now the reason I brought her with me." He had backed her into the wall. He kept his palms firmly on the wall. His arms were trapping her in place. "I need someone who makes _me _fell alive._ You_ don't even have orgasms anymore. What am I supposed to do with you?"

"Richard," she whimpered.

"Richard nothing," he removed his hands from the wall to grab her arms tightly. "Why must _you_ always do this to _me_? Huh?" He shook her furiously. "Why?"

"I'm sorry," she said hanging her head low. She held back her tears. "I…I'll never b…bother y…you again."

"Good," he said releasing her from his grasp.

She lifted her right hand to the spot where he had grabbed her. She knew it was going to bruise. A single tear fell from her eye. "I'll see you at home." She turned around and grasped the handle of the door behind her.

"Don't wait up tonight. I have a lot of work to do tonight," he said.

"You mean you'll be with _her_ tonight," she muttered.

"How dare you," he said walking back towards her. He pulled her shoulder forcing her to turn and face him. He lifted his hand and slapped her. She fell to the ground. "You bitch," he muttered.

She lifted herself up and stared at the floor. She couldn't bring herself to face him. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to say it."

"Fine," he remarked. "Like I said I have work to do."

She forced herself to stand. She pulled the handle and walked out of his office. She kept her head hanging low. She couldn't hold back her tears anymore. She ran down the hallway and past the cubicles. Several of the workers watched her run past them. She fervently pushed the button for the elevator. The doors refused to open. She hit the wall in frustration.

"Are you okay Mrs. Wilson?" Someone asked behind her.

She turned to see Robert. He worked under _her_ husband. She knew him only because they shared a coffee break together once. That was before she was married to Richard and back when she was only one of _his_ employees.

"Yea, I'm fine." She said turning away from him.

"No your not," he said. He gently turned her around, and placed his hand under her chin. He saw the red mark beginning to form on the side of her face. "Winifred I can tell when something's wrong."

"You always could," she added. She placed her arms around him and began crying in his shoulder. He stroked her hair trying to comfort her.

"It'll be all right. Listen, I'm on my break and there's a great new café that just opened up. Did you want to go?" Robert asked her sincerely.

She looked up at him and nodded. The elevator doors finally opened. Once the small group of people exited, Winifred walked inside. Robert followed behind and pushed the button for the bottom floor. The elevator doors closed.

"What was all that about?" Alice Weathers asked curiously.

"You mean you don't know," Sabrina remarked. "Let me tell you. Step into my cubicle."

Alice walked in behind her and remained standing. Sabrina retook her seat in her swivel chair. Sabrina was anxious to pass along this small bit of gossip.

"Well, first off Robert likes Winifred." Sabrina said with a giggle.

"No, are you serious?" Alice asked stunned.

"Yea, very serious. He's always liked her. You haven't been here long enough to know. See, Richard Wilson opened this business and hired anyone available. Winifred and Robert were the first to apply and get hired. They became friends, but Richard wanted her. She wouldn't give it up without a wedding ring so he proposed. They got married and once he got what he wanted he changed. Most men do of course, but he changed for the worse. He started abusing her and it wasn't too much longer until he began sleeping around."

"No," Alice said amazed.

"Poor Robert, he hasn't had the courage to tell Winifred how he fells. He wants to though." Sabrina glanced around the area before continuing. "He doesn't know that I know this but he's been spying. He's been spying on Richard, her husband. He took some photographs of him sleeping around thinking that she doesn't know."

"Jesus."

"I know. I don't know what he expects to happen. But I know it's not going to end well, and you can quote me on that.


	6. Winifred 2

_A/n: Sorry I disappeared for a while. I've been way too busy. I swear, everything is attracted to me like a magnet. I have grand jury duty for the next four months...so I might be slow in putting up chapters. I apologize for the long wait. Enjoy. _

* * *

Winifred had been crouching on the floor beside the door. She tried to escape a few times but the door never budged. The only sound to comfort her was her sobs. Her body was shaking, a mixture of fear and sadness. She had her eyes tightly closed so that she didn't have to look at her dead husband. She clenched her bent legs closer to her quivering body.

"There is always a way out," Robert had once told her.

Her eyes opened abruptly as the memory came back to her. He had taken her out to eat that day. It was the same day that she had confronted her husband about that-that hooker. Robert was the one who came to comfort her. They went to Noir Café. It had become popular in the short time that it had opened up near the office.

"_There is always a way out," he muttered taking a sip of his coffee. _

"_Do you really think so?" Winifred questioned sorrowfully. "I mean I just feel trapped. There is no way out and there never will be." She felt her fist tightening._

"_Winnie," Robert muttered. He cautiously placed his open hand over her clenched fist. "You know I'm always waiting for you. Whenever or whatever you need of me."_

"_I know," She slowly pulled her fist away from his. "But my husband will never have it. You and I both know that."_

"_It doesn't mean that it's the end. There is always something, some way out. You just have to look for it."_

_Winifred stared up into his smiling face. She felt the sides of her mouth curl. It was a poor attempt at a smile, but it did make her feel better. It was her curse that she would forever be trapped in her horrible marriage. Her husband would make sure that she would not survive or ever escape. _

Winifred blinked her eyes. She felt her body stiffen under her. She allowed her legs to loosen, and her arms loosened just a bit. She was lowered her knees enough to glimpse at her dead husband's body. She felt the last of her tears fall from her burning eyes. She was free; she was free from her entrapment. She forced her hands to let go of her legs. She placed her hands carefully under her and warily lifted herself up.

"I'm not trapped," she muttered to herself in a disgusted joy. "There is always a way out."

She did her best to stand up. Her legs were too shaky from the panic. She collapsed instantly. She attempted once more to lifter herself up. She fell again. She blinked her eyes painfully. Winifred forced herself to gain control and tried once more. She was finally able to stand feebly. She blinked a few more times as she steadied herself.

"There is always a way," she muttered once again.

She glanced around the dark room. Its bleakness and emptiness did nothing to comfort her. She swallowed hard. She turned her glanced back to the door. It stood menacingly; almost mocking her. This door was the only thing that stood in her way to freedom.

After glancing around once again, she spotted something. There were two levers on the opposite wall. Winifred walked towards the levers. One would mean death and the other would be freedom. She knew that without having a tape recorder on hand. She was in a deadly game, and that's the only way it could work. She saw a worn sign that said carbon monoxide gas. To be cruel someone had forced it off the wall and left it on the floor. This was a warning in a twisted way.

She lifted a shaking hand to one of the levers. _This one or that one?_ She stared at the levers and continued to question herself. With every second guess her chances seemed to diminish. She cautiously allowed her fingers to graze the tops of the both levers. She closed her eyes tightly and let her arm make the choice. Her arms outstretched and her fingers curled over the top of the lever. The only sound was her racing heartbeat and her rapid breathing.

"I am making the wrong choice," she muttered under her breath. "God damn you."

She inhaled deeply. It hurt her lungs but she ignored the pain. She felt her arm shake and kept her eyes closed tightly. _At least it's a quick death. _She forced her arm to pull down the lever. She froze instantly. Her ears, along with the rest of her body, went numb. Her sense's dead for the moment. After a few seconds of she returned to body.

She opened her left eye and allowed it scan her scenery. The room was still as gloomy as ever. She took her hand off the lever and grasped it in her other. She turned slightly towards the door. It was open-open. She had pulled the right lever. Her sense's came back to her quickly.

"I'm free," she whispered.

She walked towards the open door. She stared out into the open hallway. She would be forced to go left as soon as she left the room. She turned to glance at her dead husband. He lied motionless on the ground. Blood surrounding him, his wound open and exposed. Some part of her expected him to sit up and start yelling at her. Within the short seconds she watched him he did not budge. She began to gently rub her other hand. She turned back around and stared at the empty vacant wall.

"You can continue forward or you can stay here and rot." She found a strange comfort in talking with herself. It reassured her that she was still alive. At least some portion of her was alive. "They are probably watching every move you make girl. Hm…I guess freedom always has a cost. Oh Robert, at least you're not here to watch me die."

She swallowed and took a step into the hallway. She forced her other foot to follow. She felt vomit in the back of her throat. It had been there ever since she had picked up the blade to kill _him_. Only she hadn't felt it in her fear and sadness. Now it creeped its way back into her throat. She ran off toward the corner of the nearest wall and allowed it to pour out of her. It was a short release of her anxiety.

After she had finished she stood straight. Her body was stiff with fear. She was finally able to think clearer. The hallway appeared to stretch for eternity. It was her only escape and she knew it. Winifred sighed and began her long walk down the hallway.

"You're free," she dared to whisper.


	7. Robert 2

_A/N: Okay, I don't know how this chapter turned out. Let me know if you like it or not. _

* * *

Robert had been walking for a short distance. He had finally collapsed and sat; his back leaning against the wall. He was still covered in her blood. The woman had died and he couldn't do anything to save her. She was just another failure. 'You can't save anyone. You never could. You are a failure' he thought to himself. He let his head fall against the wall. He couldn't shake the image of the saw cutting through the woman.

"I'm not a hero. A hero doesn't let someone die," he muttered. He thought of the comics he used to read as a child. He showed them to Winifred once. They stayed up late reading them. "Winnie," he said as his back stiffened. He glanced down the hallway. "At least your not here to watch me fail," he muttered mournfully.

He shook his head trying to clear his thoughts. 'There is always a way' the thought reoccurred to him. He had told that to Winnie once. Even if he didn't believe in it himself then and now, it was still a small comfort. Whoever had trapped him in this hell was right about his cowardice. He sighed and forced himself to stand. He knew he had to continue even if it_ killed_ him.

He continued walking down the hallway. He came to an open door. 'This is another damned obstacle. You'll get someone else killed'. He paused and felt himself wanting to continue down the hallway. He heard a loud scream. The person must have just awoken. The constant screaming unnerved him. 'You're in a position to help. You can't let another one die, not again'. He felt his feet grow heavier as he ran into the room.

He saw him sitting in the center. He was tied, rather chained, to a chair. The man was young, couldn't be no more than nineteen or twenty. His hair was neatly cut and his blue eyes stared at him in fear. Robert walked around him. There was a large blade stuck to the back of the chair. He saw the timer and the latch that held the blade down. He could hear the sounds of a ticker. 'Another condemned soul. There is no way I could possibly help you'.

"Who…who are you?" he finally asked.

"Robert," he replied faintly.

"Ro…Robert help me, please," he implored.

Robert saw the black tape recorder. He lifted it up and held his finger over the play button. This one had been easier to push. Either he was getting used to it, or he was losing himself to the game. He listened to the recording intently.

"Hello Robert. You passed the first test, congratulations," the voice was still menacingly deep. "Can you take a bullet to save another? This man is one of your co-workers and a friend to Alice Weathers. He is also a backstabber. He'd been helping his boss the entire time. He was sent to do all of his dirty work, including spying on you and Winifred. I leave the choice to save or kill him to you-make you're choice."

The recording ended. Robert dropped the recorder. He was working for Richard, Winifred's husband. An enemy had been placed before him. It was his choice to kill him or let him live. 'You can't make that choice, not in this situation'.

"I'm sorry about that man," the young man said in panic. "My name is Ryan. Please, I was trying to help Alice stop him. You know, stop the boss."

"You were going to betray me and Winifred," Robert responded.

He turned his head and saw a small box dangling from the ceiling. It had a gun inside and a key attached to a string. He knew that once the string was pulled the bullet would fire. He studied the aim of the bullet. It would either strike him or miss and hit Ryan. He sighed trying to sort through his emotions.

"No…no, no. I never wanted to betray you. I wasn't even going to tell him about you two."

Robert closed his eyes. He saw Winifred's face appear. She was happy once, happy with _him_. He shook his head. He glanced at Ryan and stared at him coldly. He walked around the chair. He recognized his face. He had done Richard's dirty work before. He had told on them before, and would most likely do it again. 'What it must feel like to be you. To hear the sound of your ticking death, and knowing the man you continuously betrayed holds your life in his hands'. He saw the sweat running down Ryan's face. The fear and panic showed easily.

"You told on us once before," he said. He moved closer to Ryan. Robert placed his hands on the arm rests for support. "Because you told, I got some men come and shoot at my house. That was a warning from Richard. Winifred got beaten for it. Her scars were hidden from view so no one would know. You gave him reason to hurt the woman I love."

"I'm sorry man. I didn't know," Ryan responded clearly terrified.

"Maybe next time you'll think before you act," Robert muttered. He took a step back and stood motionless.

"Wha…what are you doing?" Ryan asked.

"You can escape, but you have to do it on your own. I can't help you," Robert told him. He stood still waiting.

"Fuck you man!" Ryan shouted.

The timer clicked on. Ryan shook the chair violently. The chains still wrapped around him. Robert glanced at the glass box with a gun and a key inside. 'I can't be the hero. Not this time, not if I want to make out alive'. Ryan continued to scream, but Robert couldn't hear him. He only heard the sounds of Winifred's laughter.

_Click_…it was coming closer, any second now. _Click_…the sounds were frightening. Robert stared at Ryan in horror and excitement. Ryan continued to scream and struggle. _Click_…the latch was released. The 

large blade raced forward. It crashed through Ryan's skull with ease. With one last scream Ryan died. Ryan's body twitched violently every so few seconds.

Robert had his arms folded. He stared at Ryan's dead body aghast at his actions. He had let him die without even tempting to help. Robert had let his emotions control him. His hands began to shake uncontrollably.

"You're a murderer now," he muttered. "The first was an accident, you tried. This time…you let him die. You're a murderer."

He stared at his blood covered hands. He knew the blood would never wash off. He took a few steps away from Ryan. 'What was you're last thought' Robert asked himself. 'What were you thinking as the blade rushed towards your head'? He turned around and made his way out of the room. He knew he had to press on; he had to survive and get to Winnie. He had to tell her how much he loved her-there was no other option.


	8. Alice 2

_A/N: Okay, this is another one that I don't know how it turned out. I was hoping this would give us a little more insight to the characters-I don't know how it turned out. Well...I hope you can enjoy. _

* * *

Alice Weathers had closed her eyes. She had placed the ear buds in her ear after listening to the reordering became dull. She was listening to one of her favorites by Alice Cooper-Go To Hell. She always felt that the song reflected the feelings the outside world had for her. She opened her eyes to glance at the still locked door and sighed.

"_For criminal acts and violence on the stage__, __for being a brat__, r__efusing to act your age For all of the decent citizens you've enraged__, __you can go to Hell,"_ singing helped her calm her nerves. She continued to sing while doing random hand gestures. "_For__ gambling and drinking alcohol constantly__, f__or making us doubt our parent's authority__, __for choosing to be a living obscenity__, y__ou can go to Hell! You're something that never should have happened__; __you even make your Grandma sick." _She paused and listened to the rest of the song. She tapped her fingers to the beat.

_You'd poison a blind man's dog and steal his cane__  
__You'd gift wrap a leper__  
__And mail him to your Aunt Jane__  
__You'd even force-feed a diabetic a candy cane__  
__You can go to Hell__  
__You're something that never should have happened__  
__You even make your Grandma sick__  
__For criminal acts and violence on the stage__  
__For being a brat__  
__Refusing to act your age__  
__For all of the decent citizens you've enraged__  
__You can go to Hell_

The song ended and turned to 'Feel Good Time' by Pink and William Orbit. She chuckled at the memory. It always reminded her of her boyfriend. They had lived in another world, at least for a while. She crossed her arms once again and closed her eyes.

_Sleeping in a church, riding the dirt, put a banner over my grave…_

She remembered her and Josh. With the money they had newly acquired they lived the highlife. Strangly, he had been the one to introduce her to drugs. He purchased some and slyly left it in her office desk with a note. She followed what he said and save it for later that night. They meet up in a hotel room and began using it. He showed her all the techniques. Even though it was _bad_ she enjoyed it. Hell, she loved it-just like she loved him.

She didn't know how it happened but she woke up in a church. Her head hurt like a bitch, but she was able to ignore it. She walked out into the sunlight which didn't help. Several cars passed by heading to work. A priest stared at her funny but did not say a word. She collapsed in a nearby cemetery. Josh and the others met up with her.

Out of randomness they took a small bit more. It was only a small amount, just enough to tie them over. They later left for work; which was the same lifeless job it had always been. Alice smirked as she caught a glimpse of Robert staring at Winifred. It was cute how he had a crush on her.

_Make a body work, make a beggar hurt, sell me sumthing big and untamed…_

Later it was just her and Josh, but the others came later as they always did. They wandered to a nearby park. Alice stiffened, the memory came to her. He approached her in the park. The sprinklers were off behind her and she was listening to her Ipod. He walked towards her and held out a hand.

"Do you want to be reborn?" He asked with a gravely voice.

Her friends were laughing randomly behind her. One tugged on her arm and then fell backwards from laughing. One shouted "Do it" somewhere behind her. She could vaguely remember it. The same song was playing on her Ipod. Josh only glanced at her then let out a chuckle.

"Can I take my Ipod with me?" Alice asked.

The voice didn't respond. He just held his hand out to her. She, Alice Weathers, reached for it. She took his hand and agreed to being reborn. That was how she got into this situation. Her ignorance had gotten her into trouble once again. Her body refused to relax.

"God damn you Alice," she muttered bitterly. She felt her eyes water. "You did it again didn't you?"

She gulped and moved a strand of hair out of her face. She forced the tears back and wiped at her eyes. It was her fault that she was in this situation. It was always her fault. She stared at the door. The song ended and she hit pause on her Ipod. The door seemed to be taunting her.

"Why won't you open you piece of crap," she shouted.

She heard a faint click. The door slowly swung open to reveal a dark hallway. Alice stared at it dumbfounded. She felt her mouth hanging agape and closed it. She cautiously lifted herself up. She walked towards the open door and paused. She felt her body trembling slightly. This was her way to her death, and she knew it.

"Okay," she muttered.

She pushed the play button on her Ipod. The song had changed to The City is At War by Cobra Starship. She felt her body loosen with the song. She was able to blink finally. She began walking down from the door.

She turned at a groaning sound of metal. The door began to close once again. The gears and metal clanking was louder from the other side. It closed shut trapping air inside. Alice turned to look down the hallway once again. There was a sickening smell of rotting flesh coming from somewhere. Perhaps there was a faint smell of gas, or it was just her imagination. Whatever it was, the air was heavy and dank. Her legs began moving. She hadn't noticed and nearly scared herself. She continued moving forward. Her curiosity was stronger than her fear. This was to be her adventure, possibly her last chance for excitement and adventure.

"Better live it up while you can," she told herself and moved forward.


	9. One Week Ago

"Okay, babe," Josh said walking back towards the office. "Let's finish the night off with a bang."

"What are we doing back here?" Alice asked slightly drunk. "I thought we were gonna' have some fun."

"Oh, we are," someone said stepping forward from behind her. Her bumped into her shoulder and continued forward.

"Ryan you'd better be kinder to me," Alice muttered. She felt her feet slightly loose balance. She nearly fell but Josh caught her.

"Be careful," Josh said with his usual grin. "We don't want you getting hurt just yet."

Josh helped Alice to her feet. A few of the other co workers walked forward. Alice saw the seriousness on their faces but shrugged it off. She took one last swig from her beer can. She dropped the can on the sidewalk and followed the others. They entered the building and made their way to the elevators. Josh pushed the button.

"What are we really doing here?" Alice finally asked.

Everyone turned to stare at her. For the first time she felt a twinge of fear. The elevator doors opened. Without saying a word to her, they turned and walked inside. Alice glanced behind her and decided to follow them. The elevator doors closed behind her and they began moving. Alice felt tension around her, but could not decide out why. Once the doors opened they walked inside the office. Alice recognized the cubicles.

"Wha-"

"You'll find out," Josh interrupted her. "Follow me and be cool." He ran his fingers through his hair like a comb.

He moved forward and the others followed him. Alice remained two steps behind them. They paused as a woman walked by. She had long blonde hair and blue eyes. She was dressed in black stockings, a short skirt, and a short top. She gleamed joyously at them as she passed. No one said a word only watched. Once she had passed the corner they continued. Josh turned the handle and forced the door open. It hit the wall with a loud thud.

"What are you doing here?" Richard Wilson said lighting a cigar. "You shouldn't be here at this hour." He shook his hand violently to put out the match. He tossed it in the trash bin and began smoking the cigar.

"You have an interesting life, the perfect wife, the perfect job," Josh began. The others followed behind filling the room.

Alice watched from the doorframe in silence.

"What more could one ask for?" Josh inquired sarcastically.

"What are you doing here?" Richard demand once again.

"Well," it has come to our attention that you live an interesting second life as well. Some exciting hobbies to add some spice to your life," Josh responded slyly.

"Oh yes," Richard muttered. He allowed his back to relax into his chair. He used two fingers to remove the cigar and blew out a smoke ring. "You're going to black mail me by telling Winifred is that it?" He gave a chuckle. "That won't work on me son. If you think I'm going to give you money then you might as well be dead."

Josh merely smiled. Ryan handed Josh a large manila envelope. Josh walked towards Richard's desk, and let the large envelope fall onto the desk. "It's not your wife that we're concerned about. See, I think the law enforcement has certain rules about hiring hitmen and embezzlement as well."

Richard's grin faded quickly. He grabbed the envelope and opened it swiftly. Several pictures fell out onto his desk. He glanced at them and then back up at Josh.

"Oh, and I'm sure they won't be too happy about the hookers and the drugs either. You can keep those photos we have extras." Josh turned his back to Richard and winked at Alice.

She stared at him dumfounded. She had wanted excitement in her life, but his was too much. She wanted to turn and run. Her feet remained grounded under the doorframe. She watched Josh pull out a concealed gun. He grinned at her and turned to point it at Richard.

"I've come prepared Richard. I know about your hidden gun under your desk isn't it?" Josh said and took a few steps towards him.

Richard had mixture of emotions on his face; confusion and hatred were the top emotions. Alice stared on unable to do or say anything.

"Fine," Richard finally said in defeat. "How much do you want?"

"Ten thousand to start with," Josh responded. "I figure it best to start small and raise the price slowly."

Richard glanced around the room. There was no remorse from anyone that had come with Josh. Alice remained still waiting to see what would happen next. Richard pulled his checkbook from his desk and made out the check. He slid the small piece of paper towards Josh.

"I knew this would happen someday," Richard said gravely. "I just didn't think it would be you."

Josh picked up the check and placed it inside his coat pocket. "Pleasure doing business with you; I'll be back to let you know the next amount to be paid." Josh turned and was about to walk away.

"I'd tread carefully if I were you Josh. You never know what might happen in a few days," Richard said cynically.

Josh gently grabbed Alice's arm and pulled her out from the doorframe. They made their way through the office and towards the elevator.

"Why Josh? Why are you doing this?" Alice asked weakly.

"I'll tell you later," Josh said as the elevator doors opened.

--

"Why?" Winifred asked the empty street. "Why, why, why?"

She felt tears falling from her eyes. She let the beer bottle fall to the ground. The glass shattered on the pavement. She knew her husband was with _that _hooker again. Who else would her bring into his office. Winifred was sitting on the edge of the sidewalk. She glanced up into the night sky. The buildings blocked most of her view of the night sky. The bright lights prohibited her from having a good view of the stars.

She placed her arm around the nearby light post. She used it to help pull her onto her feet. She mournfully dragged herself through the streets. She knew the closest way to her house was through the alley to her left. Without thinking she turned left. She continued walking deeper into the alley. She soon felt a hard tug on her jacket collar. She lifted her tearful eyes to see two muggers before her.

"Well, hand it over," one of them shouted.

Winifred lifted her purse and handed it to him. She had been used to this. She'd been mugged several times before. It was the type of event your husband _should_ protect you from. She was about to turn and continue on her way. She felt another sharp tug on her arm.

"What else you got?"

"I don't have anything else," Winnie managed to tell them.

"Oh really now," the other said.

In one quick motion Winifred kneed the man closest to her. Once he let go she ran down the alley. The two men were following behind her. She took a sharp turn right and ran down the street. Instead of stopping they followed her down the vacant street. Winifred felt alone and terrified. She saw someone closing a large door ahead of her. She ran towards the door in hopes that she would be saved.

"Help me please, help me." She shouted. She paused at the slightly open door. She saw one eye staring out of the shadows.

"You must help yourself," a female voice responded. "Only then can you truly be reborn."

"What?" Winifred said stunned.

The door was soon fully shut. Winifred was left alone to face her captures. She turned and ran down the sidewalk. She didn't know if they were behind her anymore and didn't care to look back. She continued running; defying her feet and her aching heart. She finally found the place she did not know she was looking for; Robert's apartment.

She ran up the stairs not wanting to wait for the elevator. She finally made it to the fifth level. She found his apartment number 26E. She knocked on the door and waited. She felt a small relief come upon her when the door opened.

"Winifred," Robert mumbled shocked. "What happened? Come in, come in."

Winifred walked around him and entered his apartment. Robert closed the door behind her.


	10. Alice 3

_A/N: Here's my new chapter. I hope it turned out all right. _

* * *

Alice made her way down the long hallway. She tried to numb her senses. She couldn't stand the sight of darkness. The tiled walls only made her think of a hospital. The smell of rusted metal-so strong she could taste it-was too much. She knew if she allowed herself to fully experience this place she would go insane. The song 'Leave out all the rest' by Linkin Park came on her Ipod. She paused to listen to the lyrics. Every word had a different meaning now.

_When my time comes_

_Forget the wrong that I've done_

_Help me leave behind some_

_Reasons to be missed_

_Don't resent me_

_And when you're feeling empty_

_Keep me in your memory_

_Leave out all the rest_

_Leave out all the rest_

_Forgetting_

_All the hurt inside_

_You've learned to hide so well_

_Pretending_

_Someone else can come and save me from myself_

_I can't be who you are_

"I can't be who you are," Alice muttered. She wasn't sure why but it stood out to her.

She shook her head and moved forward. She paused once she saw the wall ahead of her. She stretched out a hand to touch it. She turned her glance to her right. There was an open door. She felt her breathing quicken. This had to be another test. There was no other option.

She lowered her hand and turned her body. Alice walked to the door frame. She paused for a brief second then moved on. The door closed behind her-concealing her in darkness. A dull light turned on illuminating two people. Each trapped in their demise.

She walked towards them and recognized them; Benny and Carmen. They were with her and Josh that night. The night her downfall began. She placed a hand on Benny's shoulder. His body suddenly gave a violent jolt. He let out a loud scream. Alice watched his struggling. She took a few steps back waiting for something-she just didn't know what. Behind her, Carmen came to life. She let out a terrified scream. Alice stood frozen between the two.

"Whose there?" Benny demanded. "What's going on?"

Carmen's response was in tears. Benny was strapped onto what appeared to be a table. A large drill rested above his head. She saw the timer next to a combination lock at the base of the drill head. Alice turned around to see Carmen strapped to a chair. Her long black hair pulled back behind the device. Alice allowed her tears to fall.

"Alice…Alice! What the hell did you do? What the fuck is going on?" Benny shouted.

Alice turned to face him. Her somber face staring at him. "You're trapped in some sort of device. I didn't…"

"You fucking cunt! Get me out of here!" Benny commanded.

Alice saw the black recorder on the floor. It rested between Benny and Carmen. She took a step forward and lifted it off the ground. She forced her shaking hand to push the play button.

"This is your second test Alice. Who do you save? Carmen, one of your best friends-the one you confided in. Or do you save Benny, the one who protected you. You have five minutes to decide before they are both killed. Just know that when you stopped them they turned point their guns at your back. Do you still want to save them? Alice, Carmen is holding the key that will free you from this room. Make you're choice."

Alice let the recorder fall to the ground. For a moment the crash of the recorder was all she heard. _They _had tried to_ kill_ her. She let out a loud scream. She felt herself losing control again. She continued to stare at both of them. The devices had begun doing their tasks. Carmen's hair was being pulled back and the drill was making its way towards Benny's skull.

Alice saw the chain that held the key around Carmen's wrist. She felt something of herself come back. She felt rage and grief fill her. _They _did try to _kill_ her. Alice walked towards Carmen and pulled the key off her wrist.

"Wh… help me!" Carmen demanded.

"I'm sorry Carmen. I can't save someone who would try killing me," Alice responded. She took a step back. She saw the skin being pulled back with Carmen's hair.

"You bitch!"Carmen screamed.

Alice couldn't force herself to look at Benny. She just forced herself to listen to her Ipod. Empty wall by Serj Tankian was playing. _I want you, to be, Left behind those empty walls. Taunt you, to see, From behind those empty walls. _Alice turned to try and find the other door. She searched through the darkness-ignoring the horrible screams. _Those empty walls. When we decline, from the confines of our mind-Don't waste your time, on coffins today._

Alice saw it. It was hidden in the opposite corner of the room. She slowly made her way towards it. She heard the sound of the drill crushing Benny's skull. The liquid sound of blood falling onto the ground, and the screams, was getting to her. She began to sing along dully.

"_Don't you see their bodies burning? Desolate and full of yearning-Dying of anticipation-Choking from intoxication." _

Alice forced the key into the door. She turned it and the door made a small click sound. For the first time she turned to look behind her. There was nothing left of Benny's face. His blood was everywhere. Carmen's skull appeared to be torn. Alice knew it was only the skin that was attached to the hair. She felt the barf build up in the back of her throat. She turned and threw up on the ground. The smell of death was over powering. She knew she was the cause-it made her feel even sicker.

She placed a hand on the door knob and turned it. The door creaked open. Alice staggered through it. She collapsed to her knees and began sobbing. 'Murder' was the only thought that came into her mind.


	11. Winifred 3

_A/N: At long last, I've finally updated! I'm on Christmas break, so I should be able to update more often. Hopefully nothing new comes up. Hope you enjoy the new chapter. _

* * *

Winifred continued moving forward. She was no longer sure how much of herself was left. She let her arms hang straight on her sides, and her body remained stiff. Tears fell from her burning eyes. She tried to shut down her senses, but failed to keep out the smells and the sights. She easily smelled the rusted metal, and the strong stench of death. She mostly saw darkness, but faintly could see the metal like walls. She noticed that there was crude writing on them, but didn't bother to read them.

She paused when she came to three doors. A door was on each side of her, and one staring straight in front of her. She tried to open the door to her right-it was locked. She turned and tried the door on her left-it was locked as well.

"I was meant to go through that door," she muttered. "Damn it," she shouted banging her fist against the door.

She began to feel the cold air against her skin. Tears continued streaming from her eyes.

"I can't keep doing this," she whispered", not by myself."

She straightened her body once again. Winifred stared at the menacing door. It was ready to trap her in its room. It was all set into place-only waiting for its prey.

Walking towards the door, she felt her body begin to quiver. She pulled on the handle and it creaked open. She cautiously entered the dark empty room. The only light came from the hallway behind her. She warily felt the wall, and found the light switch. A neon white light came to life and revealed the rest of the trap. The door in front of her was closed, and most likely locked. A small table was less then a foot in front of her. It only held one small cutting knife and a black tape recorder.

She jumped as she heard the door behind close shut. The sounds of it locking made her panic. She swiftly lifted the tape recorder and pushed play.

"Congratulations, you have made it this far," the deep unforgiving voice began. "There is a key to your salvation; it rests within your left wrist."

Winifred let out a loud scream and let the black recorder fall.

"Can you cut into your very skin to free yourself before it fills with monoxide gas? Live or die, make your choice."

The room became silent. She her shaking wrist and saw the image of a key. It was deep under her skin. There was a stitched up scar below it.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck. You mother fucker!"


	12. Robert 3

Robert stood in front a large door. He had finished listening to the new recording. All he had to do was turn the door knob, and he'd free the person trapped inside. The door was locked from the other side, and the room would fill with gas in less than five minutes. His heartbeats timed the seconds.

"I'm not the hero," he whispered to himself.

He remembered the girl before. He couldn't save her in time, the blades cut deep into her flesh and bone. Her blood was still on him. Then there was Ryan, the devious bastard. He let him die…let him die.

"This can't be as easy as turning a doorknob. Why would he make the test that easy?" Robert questioned. "There probably isn't even anyone in there. If there is-it's probably another of Alice Weathers' friends. Humph-those manipulative bastards. I'm not going to help one of her friends."

Robert took a step away from the door. It had to be two minutes left now. He turned to look behind him. He had made it down the hall alone. 'I'm going to survive on my own,' he thought to himself. 'Let that person die-I can't save them.' His heartbeats continued to countdown the seconds-even minutes. This person didn't have too much longer to live.

He felt a smile cross his face; for the first time-a smile. He even let out a low deep chuckle. He was losing himself to the game. He knew he was, but no longer cared. What maniac devised a game like this?'

He closed his eyes tightly. The though 'not all things are as they seem' flashed through his mind. He didn't understand what the maniac meant by it. It was the last thing said on the tape recorder.

"I don't want to know," he muttered bitterly.

_One _minute left. He knew it had to be only a minute or at least close to it. He felt his heart fluttering painfully. He blinked to keep the sweat out of his eyes. His hands shook horribly. Robert felt his knees wanting to collapse. Only _seconds_ remained…only _seconds_. He had to wait; he had to hear the gas fill the room. It would be the only way he could breathe again.

"Come on," he blurted out. "Come on! Let it end!"

He felt a lump catch in his throat. The door sounded like it was being unlocked from the other side. 'Now I'll see who the victim really is' he thought.

The door opened, and she walked out; tears streaming down her pale cheeks. Robert stared in horror at Winifred-the woman he loved. He nearly let her die in there. 'Not all things are as they seem,' he finally understood. It wasn't just another victim, and it wasn't an enemy-it was Winifred. He stood motionless from the shock. 'Poor frightened victim you are Winifred,' he thought.

Winifred continued to sob as she fell onto her knees. Her body was quivering. She wrapped her arms around her body. When she moved her arms, he saw the open wound. she had cut her wrist, and now it oozed a red liquid. He knew the wound needed to be covered soon. Winifred didn't appear to care.

Robert shook his head. He had to snap himself back to reality-for Winifred. He knelt beside. He tried to place his arms around her. She snapped her head and stared up at him. Her eyes were a blistering red. She continued to breathe heavily, but kept staring at him. 'Would she know my failures,' he thought. 'Would she hate me forever?'

"Ro…Robert," she choked out.

Robert nodded", yes. Yes it's me." 'Or what's left.'

"Oh, Robert." She wrapped her arms around his shoulders, and continued to sob.

Robert slowly placed his arms around her body. He could feel her warmth. It was beginning to break down his cold wall that he created here. She stopped shaking, but continued to cry. He softly patted her back to help calm her.

"Shh, shh, shhh. It's okay-I'm here with you now. It's okay." He did his best to attempt to calm her.

"Why are we here?"

"I don't know Winifred. I really don't know."

"I just want to go home."

"I know me to; me to."


	13. Six Days Ago

"Here are the latest field reports," Sabrina muttered. She held out the small stack of papers for Robert. "Robert, hello earth to Robert."

"Oh, sorry," he replied snapping his head. "I was…I was just thinking." He grabbed the small stack from Sabrina.

"Oh," she muttered. Her curiosity grew. "What about?"

Robert stared up at her. "Nothing, absolutely nothing."

"I see. Well then I'll be off."

"Wait a second," Robert muttered. He stared at the new empty office that Alice and Josh were moving into. "What's with Alice and Josh? Why are they getting the office next to Wilson's office?"

"You know, Alice refuses to tell me. I'm sure it must be something big. Don't worry I'll find out soon." Sabrina let out a small giggle and walked off. She stopped and watched Richard stomp past her.

"You," Richard said angrily pointing at Robert. "How dare you," he grabbed Robert's shirt collar.

"What are you talking about?" Robert responded hiding his emotions.

"You stole my wife, Winifred. What did you do, drug her?"

"It's your own fault. You left her alone, and she was nearly raped last night. All so you could be with a hooker!"

"Fuck you," Richard retorted. He lifted Robert out of his seat.

Richard turned to see Josh staring at them. Josh shook his head no. Richard huffed and slowly released Robert. Richard tried to gain control again.

"Fine, fine. You're fired. I never want to see you again," Richard retorted. "You'd better watch your back."

"That's fine with me." Robert began clearing out his desk swiftly.

Richard walked from Robert's cubicle and down the hall. He stared furiously at Josh and Alice. Robert watched how his old boss stared at them. 'How did they get such control over him?' He shrugged it off and continued clearing off his desk. Winifred was still at his apartment waiting. She must have called Richard early in the morning to tell him it was over.

Robert sighed. Even if they didn't sleep together, it was still perfect. He held Winifred in his arms. She cried for hours, and then began telling him everything. He let her use his bed while he slept on the couch. 'This is going to be the start of a new, and happy, life'.

--

"Josh," Alice whispered. "What's going on?"

Josh gently pushed Alice back into the office. He closed and locked the door behind him. He turned to see Alice's fearful face.

"You have nothing to be afraid of. It's all on my head-not yours."

"What are you talking about?"

"Alice, please don't panic. Um…you remember Toby right?"

"He's in the hospital right now-isn't he?"

"Yes," Josh replied nodding his head. "Um, Richard hired a hit man to try and kill him. The guy killed his wife, and nearly Toby."

"I thought she died in a car crash?"

"It was all planned. I found out about it shortly after I talked to him. Toby had found some papers and photos of Richard embezzling from this company. So, he helped planned to have Toby murdered so no one could find out."

Alice stared at Josh in shock. "Well, why…why do you care? Why are you going through this much trouble? We could be killed next?"

"No, he won't kill us just yet-it's too soon," he said moving to stand in front of Alice. He placed his hands around her arms. "I had to do this. If I hadn't then something bad would have happened. I didn't want it to end that way."

Alice stared speechless. Josh wrapped his arms around her swiftly. Alice was still motionless.

"I would never let anything happen to you. I'm here to protect you darling."

Alice pulled away from him. "Then why did you drag me into this? You put me in danger by pulling me into your scandal."

"You would have been in more danger if I hadn't. Look, if he didn't think you were in the loop then it would have been blackmail. He would have used you against me, and probably would have tried to hurt you."

Alice watched him stroke her hair. It wasn't doing much to calm her nerves.

"You would have me killed-for your friend."

"Don't you understand, Alice? I had to. I couldn't let this continue. If we let him get away with it now then it'll never end. He'll constantly think he'd be able to get away with everything."

"I can't-no-I can't do this Josh." Alice pulled free, and made her way to the door.

"Alice, please stop," Josh begged.

Alice paused, her hand resting on the doorknob. She let out a sigh and waited.

"I know you hated him to Alice," he replied walking towards her. "You told me that you wanted to do something exciting, something different. This is it Alice. This is the thing you've been waiting for. Now, we can live our lives to the fullest. Money is no longer a problem for us. Richard will pay whatever we ask him to. Please Alice, please stay with me. I love you, darling."

Alice felt his arms around her. She felt her eyes watering. Josh gently turned her to face him.

"Tell me you'll stay with me. Please, we can live together-'til death do us part."

Alice nodded tearfully. She lowered her gaze unable to look at him. Josh placed his fingers under her chin, and lifted her face. He gently kissed her. She revealed a weak smile, and he kissed her once again.

"I love you to, Josh, and we shall live together."

Josh smiled merrily. Alice pulled him in for a deeper and longer kiss.

"Let's start living now," Alice said after the kiss.


	14. Alice 4

Alice was able to finally stop the tears. Her eyes burned from crying. She had forced herself to stand. At first her knees gave out on her, and she collapsed onto the floor. The second attempt proved successful. She forced herself to take one step. Her foot shakily moved forward. She slowly regained her posture, and continued walking down this new path. Nothing but sadness filled her body, the thought 'murder' refused to leave her mind.

She saw something red painted on a door less than a foot ahead of her. She couldn't shake her emotions. This time fear was not one of her emotions.

"Nothing could be worse," she muttered to herself.

Each step was empty. The smells, the sights no longer stood out to her. Her feet began to move easier, and her knees stopped shaking. She paused and stared at the door.

'Face your decisions' was written in red on the door. The letters were large, and sloppily written on the metal door. Alice grabbed a hold onto the doorknob. She swallowed before opening it. She could barely hear the clinking noise over her music. The song 'Rise Above This' by Seether was playing on her Ipod.

She hit pause on her Ipod, and began searching around the room. The door closed tightly behind her. Alice didn't bother to check because she knew it was locked. It always was. Alice saw a woman chained down to a large hard bed. The woman appeared to still be unconscious. Next to her was a small table. On the table were several weapons of sorts, all next to a cassette player.

Alice walked around the red headed woman. She looked as peaceful as death resting on the bed. Alice lifted the player and merely held it in her hand. She did not see a timer this time, nor hear the sound of any kind of ticking. The trap had not been set in motion yet.

She warily walked around the room. She the video recorder, meant to be hidden, in the back left hand corner. She moved her face closer to the camera and mournfully waved. Alice turned away from the camera and pushed play.

"Hello Alice, and welcome to your next test. There is a woman chained down to a bed in front of you. Beside her is a table with several killing devices. Here is the choice, either retrieve the key from her body, or retrieve from your own body. Either key will open the door. To find the key is simple, search within the stomach. The choice is yours."

Alice felt her grip gradually tighten on the player. Rage and fear filled her body. She threw the tape onto the ground hoping it would smash into a million pieces. She would have to murder either herself, or the woman before her.

Alice spun around to face the camera. "Fuck you," she shouted, and flipped it off.

She turned to the sound of the woman abruptly waking up. The red head inhaled deeply before letting out a terrified yell. Alice felt the fear suddenly trying to build up inside of her. There was no way she could murder someone again-not after the last time.

"Help me," the woman shouted. "Please, I promise not to say anything. Just let me go, the cops will never find out."

"Shut up," Alice commanded.

She could hear the woman sobbing, but trying to remain calm. "Please," the red head forced her self to say", I have a husband, and young daughter. Please, let me go home to them. Please, they need me."

Alice walked further along the back wall to see the newest victim. She had brilliant green eyes that were turning red from the tears. Alice saw the fear and torment on her face, and turned around. She slapped her hands onto one of the back tables. To her surprise there was a folder on the table full of papers.

Alice's shaky hands wouldn't allow her to pick it up. She began ignoring the woman's pleas for help. She forced her concentration into lifting the top of the folder to reveal the contents.

It took seconds, or eternity, to open the front of the folder. The first page was photo. The woman was kissing Alice's boyfriend. Alice's head snapped to stare at the poor victim on the table. Alice saw the small golden ring, and the emerald gem inside of it, on her wedding finger. She felt herself swallowing down her every emotion. The rest of the photo's continued to show her and Alice's boyfriend together.

Alice whipped around and walked toward her. She tried to hide her emotions as best she could.

"Okay," Alice said trying to breathe", how did you met him?"

"Who?"

"You're husband; I want to know everything about him. How you met him, when you married him, when you two had your daughter, everything?"

"Wha…why?"

"Just tell!"

Alice could see the fear and sadness in her face. Alice felt her hands shaking at the sight.

"I met him in…in high school," the red head tried to calm her self. Tears were slowly falling from her red eyes. "We married shortly after because I was pregnant. Can you please tell me, why I'm here. Please."

"I don't know, I don't know why," Alice responded swallowing her emotions. She turned to face the wall. Alice couldn't get her thoughts straight. "There has to be a reason," she whispered.

Alice tightly closed her eyes. The image had appeared in her head. The one she had been searching for. She was the person, the one who tried to ruin their plans. Alice slowly reopened her eyes. Her name was Valerie. She slowly turned to face Valerie.

"I know who you are," she muttered taking a few steps closer to her.

"What? What do you mean?"

Alice paused inches from the victim. She lifted the knife off of the table and stared down at Valerie. Valerie was beginning to panic, Alice knew it. Alice leaned in closer to her.

"Do you recognize me at all?" Alice asked.

Valerie stared closely at Alice. Her eyes grew wide with fear. "Yo…you did this to me for…revenge."

"No, I just found you here. But it would be wrong if I let you win this game especially after all you did."

"I couldn't let Josh be involved in whatever plot you conspired. It was murder."

"Valerie, Valerie, it was justice. He needed to die; besides I was the one who stopped them from shooting him. The plan was created by your husband, Josh, not me. Yet, I was blamed," Alice felt tears beginning to form. "You had me arrested for something I didn't want to do. Why? Why did you have me arrested, but no one else?"

Valerie paused breathing hard. The anger was building in her eyes. "Because, I wanted to get you away from my husband. Is that reason enough?"

Alice let out a small chuckle. "All this over jealousy-what a revolting joke." Alice glanced down at the knife she held in her hand. She remembered what had to be done.

"What are you holding? What are you doing?" Valerie screamed.

"Valerie, I'm afraid things have to end in my favor. It's the rules of the game, either kill myself…or kill you. Personally, I think jealousy is more than enough reason to commit murder."

"You can't be serious."

"It's the rules of the game…,"Alice replied lifting the blade over Valerie's body", game over Valerie."

Valerie let out a horrified shriek as the blade came down. Alice forced it as deep as it would go inside her abdomen. She felt the blood hit her face. Alice continued to lift the blade into the air and brought it back down. Alice paused; tears were falling down her face mixing in with Valerie's blood.

She noticed there was a hole. Alice grabbed a better knife from the table, probably a hunting blade, and began cutting through Valerie's stomach. She needed a hole big enough to access the stomach. It all took mere minutes to find, and cut open the stomach afterwards. Alice found the key and held it tightly between her fingers.

She cautiously stood up. She was void of all emotions, her body only felt numbness. Alice knew she was breathing heavily, and the tears were beginning to dry. She turned and walked back towards the camera. She held up the key to the camera lens, and felt the sides of her lips curl. What sanity she once had was now gone. She was a murder.

"The only way out is through the blood of others," Alice muttered. "I know how to beat your game now, Jigsaw."


	15. Winifred 4

Winifred clung tightly to Robert. Her sobs were now nothing more than saddened sighs. Robert gently patted her back. Winifred knew she was safe in his arms. Robert would never let anything harm her-not now.

"Robert," Winifred whispered. She lifted her head up to see his face. She noticed the emptiness in his face. "What's wrong? Robert, Robert."

"Hm..," Robert muttered glancing down at her. "Oh, sorry-I was just thinking."

"About what?"

"Oh, um…about how we're going to get out of here," he replied. "I know there has to be a way. There always is."

"How do you know that? Maybe, whoever it is, will just keep us in her until we die."

"That's not his game Winifred. It's not how he plays."

"What?"

"I read about him in the newspapers. The killer is known as Jigsaw."

"Jigsaw? What kind of a name is that?"

"I don't know. It's something the papers gave him. Anyway, he forces his victims into a situation of survival. They have to some kind of harm to themselves or others to get free. I suppose it's his kind of justice."

Winifred turned her glance away. She stared down at the floor in thought. 'Why would anyone do such to people? What kind of justice forces you to harm yourself or others?'

"Winnie, can you stand?" Robert asked.

"Oh," Winifred tried to lift her body from the floor. Robert helped her up. Winifred felt slightly comforted by the fact that she was no longer alone. She allowed herself to smile a little. "You know," Winifred let out a small chuckle", this might sound silly. What you said reminds me of a quote, from the Republic."

"What would that be Winnie?"

"'The tales of a world below and the punishment which is exacted there of deeds done here were once a laughing matter to him, but now he is tormented with the thought that they maybe true: either from the weakness of age or because he is now drawing nearer to that other place, he has a clear view of these things.'"

"Hm…that is an interesting quote. You were always the smart one."

"All those night classes payed off after all," Winifred replied.

There was a short pause. Winifred stared down the small stretch of hallway. It lead to a small metal door. She knew Robert was planning on entering it somehow.

"Winifred, doing the tests is the only way out of here. Are you ready?"

Winifred swallowed her fear. She could feel the panic in her stomach. She lifted her head and gave a small nod. Robert wrapped his arm around her, and they carefully made their way to the door. Winifred wished he would stop. She wanted to turn and run. Robert continued to guide her, and she continued to cling to him.

They stopped in front of the door. Winifred's heart began to speed up. Robert placed his hand on the door handle and forced it open.

"No, wait!" Winifred shouted. "Let's not do this."

"I'm afraid we have to. There's no other way out," Robert replied.

Winifred sighed as they warily walked inside. Winifred held onto Robert tighter. She was terrified of what was to come. She did not want to die here. She needed to get back to her child.

The room was completely dark. The darkness terrified Winifred more. She jumped when a small old television turned on. They saw a kind of puppet. It had a white face, with red swirls on its cheeks. Its lips were also painted blood red.

"Hello." It began speaking. The deep sounding voice was familiar. "Toby, you have made it this far-now you will be able to take the shot for which so have so desperately wanted. Behind you is the man who was hired to kill you, but killed your family instead. By shooting him the key will be easier for you to retrieve-making your escape easier. Let the game begin."

"Toby? Whose Toby?" Winifred asked.

"What the hell…where am I? Somebody help me!" Winifred heard a stranger shouting from behind them.

* * *

_A/N: The quote is from the Republic by Plato (Narrated by Socrates). The quote was said by Chephalus. I'm studying Socrates in Philosophy in college. This was one of the books we were reading.  
_


	16. Robert 4

Robert turned around to see the person behind him. He was tied to a giant target-a bull's-eye target. Robert saw the gun resting on a table in front of him. He turned his glance down at Winifred who stood mortified. He knew she would never be able to kill another person. This was up to him-even if it wasn't his test.

"Winifred," Robert began", I'll get us through this-no matter what it takes." He turned and walked towards the gun.

Winifred reached out and grabbed his arm. "No, Robert. There has to be another way. Maybe…maybe we don't have to kill him."

"Kill…kill me?" The stranger shouted terrified.

"I have to do this Winifred," Robert almost growled out.

Winifred let go of his arm. Robert turned and took the last few steps to the gun. It rested on the small table. It was ready to be used. Robert lifted the gun and checked the cartridge. It was well loaded. He lifted the gun into position and aimed.

"No wait, wait," the stranger began pleading.

"This is for Toby," Robert whispered to himself.

Robert quickly pulled the trigger. The bullet flew through the air and became buried in his chest. The bullets were hollow point causing the giant hole. Robert watched him die, and was grateful that he had gotten his friend's revenge. Robert fired one more shot into his abdomen. It was becoming easier to murder others. Robert knew he was slowly losing himself.

"Who is Toby?" Winifred demanded to know.

Robert turned to face her. "He's a guy from work. He suffered from the hand of your husband." Robert turned back to face the stranger. "This is the hit man that was hired to murder him, but failed. More people than me wanted to murder your husband Winnie."

Winifred was speechless. Robert knew she had also suffered from being married to him, but she did not know the full extent of his wrath.

"Robert," Winifred finally spoke. "I…I…I…,"Winifred inhaled deeply. "I murdered my husband. It was my first test."

"Winnie," Robert watched her eyes begin to cry. He dropped his gun and ran to her. He placed his arms around her shaking body. "I will get us out of this, and we will live happily together-I promise."

Robert felt the sides of his mouth curl. He was more than happy the man, the man who had ruined so many lives, was finally dead. Now there was nothing standing in there way of happiness.

"I didn't want to kill him," Winifred continued to sob.

"I know," Robert replied. He lifted Winifred's head up to kiss her. "But now we can be truly happy. Let me find our way out of here."

Winifred nodded. Robert cautiously walked towards the dead body. He found something tied to his hand-it was the key. Robert untied it and examined it carefully. He hoped this was there way out. He quickly made his way back to the door they entered through. The door wouldn't unlock.

"Shit," Robert shouted trying the key again.

"Maybe it goes to another door?" Winifred said.

Robert looked around the room; he saw the door behind the body. He made his way to it. He carefully placed the key inside the keyhole and turned it. The door made a clicking sound. Robert turned the door handle, and it opened. He was glade it worked this time. He prayed that he would not have to suffer through much more of this, or he would completely loose himself to this game.


	17. Around a Month Ago

_A/N: This is kind of going back in the timeline of the story. However, it does have some important information-enjoy. ^_^_

* * *

"Toby please slow down," Robert muttered.

"Yea, we can't understand a word you're saying," Josh said laughing.

Toby paused trying to catch his breath. Toby was a middle aged man, short brown hair, and a four o'clock shadow. His eyes were brown, but were red today. Toby seemed to have been shaken up by something, or so Robert noticed. Josh was too young, but handsome. All the girls in the office were after him in some way. Even thought they were aged differently they had become drinking buddies.

"I'm sorry guys. Listen this is serious," Toby said. "I'm going to kill Mr. Wilson."

"What?" Robert asked stunned. Robert quickly glanced around the bar. None of their other co-workers were at the bar this afternoon. "You can't be serious Toby boy."

"This weekend I held my dead son in my arms. My wife just died last night in the hospital. Our boss hired a hit man to kill me, but instead he killed my family."

"Why would he do such a thing?"Josh asked acting as if it was a joke.

"Robert," Toby muttered. "You know what kind of an asshole he is. Remember Winifred?"

Robert turned his head and stared down at his beer. "I remember," Robert replied sorrowfully.

Josh took a swig of his beer. "Why did _our_ boss hire some hit man to kill you anyway? What reason would have to kill someone like you?It would be a waste of time really."

"Because," Toby paused. "I found out _his secrets_. He's embezzling from his clients. If he was ever caught, well, let's say the law would not be kind to him."

"How much did he steal?" Robert asked.

"Millions," Toby replied. He banged his hand onto the bar. "God dammit! I will not suffer because of someone else's mistakes."

"You're serious," Josh said. He took another, longer, swig of his beer. "I can't believe this is happening."

"That man is monster," Robert muttered.

Toby stood up. "If no one else is going to do it-then I will finish him. I have to do it for my family." Toby stormed out of the bar swiftly and angrily.

"You…you don't think he'll really do it. Do you, Robert?"

"There's nothing a person won't do," Robert began", if pushed to the limit."

"What was he talking about Winifred? What happened with her? I thought she was his wife?"

"That was before you're time at the office. She used to be one of his employees. I meet her on a coffee break once. She was so beautiful. I _thought_ I was going to marry her some day."

"Then what happened?"

"Well, Mr. Wilson happened. She was dating the boss at the time. He didn't like the idea of me trying to steal his girl…I believe Toby."

"Why? What did he do?" Josh asked curiously.

"Mr. Wilson hired someone to attack me. I was given the warning to back away from his girl. So I did, and she married him. To this day I wish I had warned her about him."

"My god," Josh muttered. He swiftly finished off his beer. "So, this isn't something new."

"No, it isn't. If you know what's good for you-you'll stay out of it."

"Well, that's a nice warning. But, if I stop him first then Toby won't have to murder anyone."

"How would you do that Josh? You're barely legal aren't you?"

"I'm 26 Robert. Besides it's easier to have someone under your finger then to murder them. I'm going to get proof of his crimes. Then I'll use them for blackmail. Toby will be safe and happy again."

"How is that going to stop Toby, Josh? It won't do anything more than add to the problem."

"I don't know, but I'll figure it out. Trust me ol' pal." Josh said standing up.

For the first time Robert saw a more mature Josh. In this moment he was ready for anything that was to come. Robert watched both his friend's walk out of the bar. Both of them had a death wish. Robert sighed. He knew he was going to have to try and sort through their ideas, and try to help them. But most of all, he wanted to save Winifred before it got out of hand.

* * *

"Guess what I heard," Sabrina muttered.

Alice turned to face her slightly annoyed. "What would that be Sabrina?"

"Don't tell anyone, but Toby's wife and son were murdered this weekend. I saw it one the news. There are no suspects."

"Oh, I see. I don't think I can do anything about that though."

"Just thought you wanted to know. Oh, here are some reports that you might need."

"Thanks," Alice said grabbing the small stack.

"You know, you really need a boyfriend. It would do wonders for your boredom," Sabrina went on.

"Thanks a lot for reminding me."

"I'm just saying, you can't keep wishing for something to come and make your life exciting. You have to go out and make it something worth remembering."

"Sabrina, how would I do that? By working through these stacks of papers to help someone else's job look better. Or maybe if I just go out and spend all my food and gas money on clubbing. That way I'll die drunk."

Sabrina sighed. Alice turned her swivel chair around to face her computer desk.

"Well, at least you'd die happy."

Alice turned her glance, but Sabrina had already left. Alice sighed and opened one of the reports. She began her work bitterly hitting the keys.

"That bored with your life Alice?"

Alice turned around surprised to see Josh behind her. Alice quickly changed her angered expression to a kind smile.

"Oh, Josh." Alice said kindly."You heard that did you?"

"Yes, I did." Josh glanced around the office, and stared back at Alice. "Would you like to come on date with me this weekend? My treat for working so hard."

"Oh, of course I would. What time and where?"

"Oh, let's say after work, and wherever you would like to go."

Alice let out a small chuckle. "Sounds perfect to me."

"I promise I'll make your life more exciting," Josh said before leaving.

Alice turned back to stare at her computer. She lifted up a small card that rested on her desk. It was for a small health clinic. She needed to go and get her check up sometime soon. It was the only place she could go that she could truly afford the medical aid. She read the small quote at the bottom 'Cherish your life'. She smiled at the thought.

* * *

"Carol what are you doing?" Winifred demanded.

"Mom, I was just playing."

"What did I tell you about that? It's dangerous to play around the pool-even with the dog. Now come on, we have to go."

Carol followed her mom through the house, and to their car. Winifred made sure the dog stayed inside. Carol pleaded to take their pet with them, but Winifred would not budge. Winifred made sure Carol was buckled safely inside the car. She got into her own seat and began driving.

"We're going to be late, again."

"Sorry mommy."

Winifred reached for her coffee only to spill it on the seat. "Dammit."

"Mommy, is something wrong?"

"No, Carol. Nothings wrong with mommy. Just look at the scenery."

Winifred sighed bitterly. She would never admit to her daughter that something was wrong. She had seen her husband with someone at his office. She was young, blonde, and working to get paid. Winifred had tried to leave him that night, but he would not have it.

Winifred glanced up at the car mirror. Her bruises were well covered with make-up. It was not the first time she had been hit by him, but this was the worst. He might have killed her if he continued. She knew she was stuck with him now-there was no way out.


	18. Robert 5

'I got him for you Toby Boy. I got him for you.' The thought played out in his mind. In some small way it helped him keep a small fragment of sanity. The thoughts of how the gun felt would not leave him. He knew that he had enjoyed the feeling of shooting it. The sound it made, the feeling of the force behind it, and seeing the _killer _die before him. It made him feel powerful and in control again.

Winifred continued to follow behind him. Robert knew she was still scared. He knew she was wanted to quite. He came to the conclusion that he had to live through this-f for nothing else then for Winifred to live. He would have to face every test until the last one was complete. Robert closed his eyes and sighed. He was ready.

"How do you know Toby?" Winifred asked.

"It doesn't matter anymore," Robert muttered.

"You can't tell me it doesn't matter, Robert. You don't dare lie to me."

Robert paused in his step. He took another deep breath and turned towards her. Robert saw something different in her. Winifred was no longer a timid girl. She had changed into someone with courage. The game had taken its effects on her, but the changes were for the _better_. Robert shook his head at the idea.

"You said it was for Toby. Isn't that the entire reason that you fired that gun? I want to know the truth. Tell me Robert, now."

"Okay," Robert responded sorrowfully. "Toby was a guy from work. I, Josh, and he would meet up for drinks at this bar. Josh joined us later, after the incident I had with your husband. I opened up to him about my problems, so we were pretty good friends afterwards. About a month or so ago, he came in and told me that _our_ boss had hired a hit man to kill him. Only the hit man killed his family instead. Toby set out for vengeance."

Winifred was listening intently. She was breathing deeply. "What happened?"

"Well, things got a bit of hand. He wanted to set off a bomb in the office one day. He gave me a note to warn me of the date he planned to show up with it. Josh…well Josh took it further. He used the knowledge to exploit your husband. He wanted to use the information as blackmail. He got Alice and several others involved with the scheme, and began taking the money. If things had continued as they had been, then…I don't know what would have happened."

"Robert…,"Winifred swallowed hard. "Is this true?"

"You know what kind of man your husband is. I tried to stop them, but…"

"I understand," Winifred whispered. Winifred took a few steps toward Robert. She warily placed her arms calmly around him.

Robert hugged her back. He closed his eyes tightly, and felt his eyes water. He didn't want Winifred to see his weakness, and forced himself to not cry. He couldn't be the hero then, and couldn't be the hero in this game. 'Maybe,' Robert began thinking', I'm not meant to be the hero.'

"I'm so sorry Winnie. I should have told you before."

"The problem is behind us now. We have to survive this place first." Winifred pulled away to better look at his face."You can be my hero, Robert."

Robert stared at her in disbelief. He knew he was not made to be the hero. She didn't know that he had nearly killed her. He was nothing more than a murderer.

"What's that?" Winifred asked.

Robert turned to follow her eyes. There was small table off to the side of the wall. A brilliant red cloth covered it. Robert saw the black box that rested on it. He turned and cautiously walked towards it. Robert paused tracing the top with his fingers. He lifted the black top.

"What is it?"

"A gun," Robert replied lifting it up. "The card says that this could take a life."

"Well, what is that supposed to mean?"

"I don't know," Robert responded. He couldn't take his eyes off the glistening weapon in his hands.


	19. Alice 5

"We all deserve to die," Alice muttered bitterly to herself. She had seen the movie Sweeny Todd a few times before. Alice brought those words back into her mind, and realized how true they were. "I will get him back even as he gloats…"

Alice felt a sickening smile grow on her lips. "I'm alive at last."

Alice stared forward. She had her Ipod off and resting in her jeans pocket. She stared at a door in front of her. Written in red was 'Alice'. Her smiled slowly faded as she stared at what was going to be her grave.

"I will kill before I die."

Alice made her way towards the door. There was a sickening smell coming from the door. It left a sour taste in her mouth making her want to gag. She pulled on the door handle and opened it. Alice stepped inside the dark room and closed the door behind her.

The lights forced themselves to come alive. She saw a few dead bodies resting on the floor. Alice stared at the bodies stunned, the smell growing worse each second. They were bloodied bodies, probably previous victims, or so Alice assumed.

"What am I supposed to do with these?" Alice asked herself. She walked around them never taking her eyes off the corpses. She paused and allowed her eyes to wander for a second. She thought back to her other previous tests. "They're hiding something; something that I must retrieve. Another key-I guess."

Alice saw a saw resting behind one of the bodies. She stared back at the bodies. Their lifeless eyes still staring up at the ceiling, and their flesh was slowly rotting away. She felt the side of her twitch.

"I must be out of my mind," she muttered with a small snicker.

She walked towards the bodies. Alice tried to force the smell from her mind as she reached for the saw. Alice felt her stomach twisting inside. She forced herself to swallow her vomit.

"What needs to get done," she said staring at the blade", must be done. After all, it can't be any harder then cutting up a living human now can it. At least a corpse doesn't scream…or move."

She reached forward and grabbed the hand. She wanted to know she could do it. She clenched the handle of the blade in her hand. Alice felt her breathing becoming harder. She placed her foot on the bodies shoulder to keep it still. She swiftly positioned the blade on top of the shoulder.

She quickly forced the blade towards her. It left a cut exposing the rotting flesh. Alice could smell the sweetness of the decaying blood. She forced blade away from her. Moving the blade back and forth gave her a kind of solace. The sound only added to the comfort. She continuing cutting until the entire arm fell into her hands.

Alice smiled weakly. She dropped the dead arm onto the floor. The sickening sound of the rotted flesh made her stomach twist more. She forced herself to believe it was nothing more than meat.

"Like cutting a cow," she muttered. "Like cutting a cow."

She moved around the body and stared down at the corpse. She placed it at the end of the breast and pulled it towards her. Alice began building up her pace. Once she had cut through the skin blood began to splatter her. She continued sawing through repeating 'like cutting a cow' the entire time.

She stopped when the stomach was opened. She placed her shaking hands inside. She could feel the wet organ around her. As she moved her hands around there was squishing sound. The smell was getting worse then it had been before. She quickly pulled her hands away and vomited beside her.

She quickly turned her head to the body. Nothing was inside it. She smacked her hand onto the ground frustrated. She lifted her saw and clenched it again.

"I will find it," Alice whispered to herself.

She stood up and moved onto the next body. She was determined to find the key. She knew it was in one of the bodies before her. Alice sickening determination continued. She started with one, and then it became two. Soon she didn't know what or why she was cutting. All she knew was that it had to be done. After a while she stopped smelling the horrific smell. The blood no longer bothered her. It was nothing more than meat.

She came to the last corpse. From its stomach she pulled out a video tape. Alice shook her head slightly confused. She glanced around the room. There was television, and a VCR, on decaying desk. She stood up and walked towards it. She cautiously placed the tape inside the VCR and waited.

The screen slowly came to life. There was an image of the puppet. It turned its heard to the camera. It soon began to speak in a familiar deep voice.

"Hello, Alice. You have let others decide your fate your entire life. You are only a puppet on a string. In case you were wondering this was to test your sanity. You could have left at any time, but you choose to mutilate these corpses instead. I want you to think about why I choose you for this game. You can choose to lose you sanity, or you can use this to better yourself. Now, make your choice."

The tape soon went to a fuzzy screen. Alice slowly turned her body. She saw the corpses that she had torn apart. She had cut through their bodies without remorse, or a second thought. She dropped to her knees and let out a loud scream. Tears began falling from her eyes.

"God damn you. God damn you!"

Alice forced herself up onto her knees. She didn't want to look at the corpses before her anymore. Alice lifted herself up, and walked towards the door. She carefully turned the handle. The door opened freely, and without consequence.

"God damn you."


	20. Winifred 5

_A/N: The sentences in italics are from other works.'It's dark but full of diamonds' is a quote from Arthur Miller's "Death of a Salesman". I have also put in song lyrics from System of a Down "Chop Suey!" Anyway, I hope you enjoy the new chapter. ^_^  
_

_

* * *

_Winifred kept her arms around her. She continued to stare at Robert. She knew Robert was changing. The game was getting to him. She had forced herself to believe that they were not going to make it out of this place. There was no way out.

Winifred felt herself shudder. She inhaled deeply and nearly vomited from the smell of death and metal. Robert glanced at her for a brief second. Winifred did not want to imagine what he was thinking. She felt the cold air blow past. It carried the smells of the dead. She forced her feet to move her forward.

"Did you hear that?"

"What, Robert?" Winifred opened her eyes wide. She needed to know what the noise was.

"I think someone is walking towards us."

"Robert…"

"Here," He whispered handing the gun to her.

Winifred lifted her shaking hand to grab it. She felt the coldness from the weapon. She swallowed forcing herself to be still.

"We're covered in darkness so he can not see us." Robert began looking around frantically. "Hide behind the corner. I think I get this guy."

"Then what are you going to do?"

"I want some answers. Trust me; I know what I'm doing."

She nodded. Winifred made her way to the corner. She placed her back against the wall. She waited for any sound. Then she heard it-a voice.

"_It's dark but full of diamonds_."

Winifred turned her head. It was a woman's voice. She peered over the edge to see. A small shadow was walking towards them.

Robert suddenly appeared. He pulled out something and hit her in the back of the head. Winifred closed her eyes tightly. She placed her back straight against the wall. She felt tears beginning to form. She could hear the sounds of them fighting.

"Stop it, stop it, stop it!"

She walked from behind the corner. Robert had his hands clenched around her throat.

"Motherfucker," the woman's fragile voice shouted. She swiftly kneed him and pulled away. Robert fell forward. She walked towards him. The woman gave Robert a swift kick to the face. Robert fell backwards from the force.

"You will not kill me to. I will kill you before you kill me!"

Winifred tried to shout, but could not find her voice. She could not move a limb. Tears continued to fall. She felt her hands beginning to shake.

The woman took a few steps towards Robert. She lifted something in her hand. It looked like a knife or something sharp.

"Stop. Please just stop," Winifred cried in protest.

"Holy shit; there's two of you."

The woman began walking towards her. Robert grabbed her feet. She fell to the floor. Winifred lifted the gun into the air. She felt her hand shake.

"Shoot her Winnie," Robert shouted. "Shoot her now!"

Winifred swallowed hard. Her hands would not stop shaking.

"Bitch," the woman shouted.

She kicked herself free. The woman began walking towards Winifred. The weapon was ready in her hands. She knew that Winifred wasn't a threat.

"_Why have you forsaken me? In you're hearts forsaken me, trust in my self righteous suicide. I cry when angels deserve to die, in my self righteous suicide_."

The woman stopped inches in front of Winifred. She saw the barrel of gun point at her.

"_I cry when angels deserve to die_," Winifred whispered. She could still feel tears in her eyes.

"Shot me then. Shot me, and end it all. I'm tired of these tests."

Winifred was able to better see her now. She was young, probably in her twenties. She had long black hair, and mournful brown eyes. She was wearing a blue skirt, and a white shirt. Winfred couldn't believe it.

"You're so young. How did you…"

"Why don't you tell me, _murderer_. Why did you put me in here? I've already lost everything, isn't that enough?"

"I…I…"Winifred closed her eyes. She couldn't pull her thoughts together.

"Shoot me whore! Shoot me and finish me. I can't go on like this."

Winifred watched her drop to her knees. She allowed the blade to fall onto the ground.

"I'm not the one who put you in here," Winifred finally forced herself to say. "I thought you…"

"Me? I don't have the patience or willingness to do something like this. Either way, you should kill me."

"Why? I don't even know who you are. There is no reason to kill you."

"I killed people. I went and killed innocent people just stay alive. My name…my name is Alice."

"Alice…," Winifred paused. She knew who she was. Her husband had mentioned her name once. "Alice Weathers?"

"How do you know my last name? If you're not the killer then how do you know?"

"You worked for my husband, Mr. Wilson. I had…I had heard him planning to kill you."

"Mr. Wilson…you're husband…"Alice paused in thought. "Then we're connected. Did you share his feelings? Did you enjoy killing my friends?"

"_You're_ friends?" Robert muttered behind her. "What are you talking about?"

"My two friends Penny and Harry, they were both killed!"

"Holy hell," Robert muttered. "This whole thing…everything…it was spiraling out of control."

"Who the fuck are you?" Alice asked.

"Robert," I worked with you-in the office."

"Damn, then…we are all connected." Alice took a few deep breaths. She turned her glance back at the gun. "Are you going to shoot me, or what?"

"Can we trust you?" Robert asked harshly.

"I don't know. I honestly don't know anymore."

"Well then," Robert walked around Alice. He stopped behind Winifred. "Winifred keep the gun ready. If she does something…"

Winifred turned her tearful stare at Robert. She knew she would never be able to kill her. She could never murder Alice Weathers. Winifred lowered the gun. Robert didn't finish his sentence. He knew she got the message.

"Well, I guess we need to find a way out of here. You are very lucky to still be alive."

"I'm not finished with my tests yet," Alice muttered. "I know I have a few more obstacles to go through before the end."

"How do you know that?"

"I am supposed to find five keys. I have only found two keys so far. That is how I know."

"Okay then. Let's see what we come across. We don't have much time," Robert muttered. He turned and began making his way past the corner.

Winifred watched Alice walk around her. She watched her walk. Alice was so still, so emotionless. Alice was either a psychological killer, or was completely lost to her emotions. Winifred hated staring at her, but was still fascinated by her composure.

She shrugged, and followed behind them. Maybe Alice would be able to help them, or kill them.


	21. Four Days Ago

Alice stood outside the small basement door. She was called and told about what this meeting was about. There hadn't been any time to truly mourn their deaths. Josh was setting something in motion…something for revenge. Knowing this, and knowing about the meeting inside, she still couldn't bring herself to open the door.

"Josh," She whispered. She could feel herself breathing heavily. "Please, don't."

She closed her, and took a deep breath. She forced her hand to open the door. She could hear the muttering cease. She saw a shadow appear at the foot of the stairs.

"Alice," Benny said. "It's okay guys-it's only Alice."

"Nice to see you to," Alice muttered.

She made her way down the stairs. Benny left to rejoin the meeting. She could see the group huddled around a small wooden table. She sat on the creaky steps. She could only stare at them.

"Look where you've brought us. You wanted to try and use Mr. Wilson's complications for personal gain. These plans never work out Josh," Kevin explained."Revenge is only going to add fuel to the fire."

"I agree," Alice responded. "This has gone way too far. I'm tired of the blood shed, Josh."

"Do you want to be next?" Josh asked.

Everyone turned to stare at him terrified. Josh allowed a smirk to appear on his face. Alice knew where he was taking this.

"Mr. Wilson has killed off a few of our friends. He has seen all of our faces from that night. It won't take him long to attempt to kill us."

"Maybe we deserve it Josh," Alice muttered.

"Listen, Alice, he's probably going to come after you next. I don't want you to die because of me. This is the only way for any of us to make it out alive."

"I'm sorry Josh. I just can't take much more of this." Alice stood up. "My friends died because of what we were doing. You talked us into a deathtrap. So, I'm out Josh. I don't want any more to do with this insanity."

Alice turned and was about to take a step upward.

"Wait," Josh said. He walked towards her. "Let me talk to you, privately. Please."

Alice nodded. She made her way up the stairs, Josh followed close behind her. They stopped inside the house.

"Alice, please. I don't want to see you, or anyone else, hurt because of me. I…I love you."

"Do you Josh. How could you love me? You got me involved into this, and now I'm going to pay the price for it. Money always comes at a cost."

"Alice, we're going to kill Mr. Wilson. It doesn't matter if you are with us or not. However, if you are with us then I know you're safe. We're going to kill him-three days from now. It will be quick, clean, and easy."

"How?"

"There is a spot, on the roof from a building next door. It is at a perfect angle to his office window."

"Assassination sounds simple enough. I just don't want any part of it. This is your mistake, not mine. I don't want to be the one to clean up the blood for you."

Alice turned and made her way through the kitchen. She forced herself to ignore Josh calling to her. She walked through the glass doors, and left without looking back. She could not return without losing the battle. She had made her peace, and now she was going to have to live with it.

* * *

Winifred sighed deeply. She wasn't sure if she could actually leave. She sat on the side of her bed and stared out the window. The clouds were coming in quickly. Her suitcase was still open, and resting behind her. She turned her head to see a picture of her and her family.

"Carol," she whispered to herself. "I love you…and I will get you back."

After getting the last of her things packed up, she made her way out of the house. She was glade to finally be leaving him. He had abused her, and belittled her for so long. She was finally going to be free.

Winifred paused. She stood before his home office door. He had been spending more time in there lately. Winifred lowered her suitcase, and slowly walked towards it. She knew she had to tell him somehow. The door was slightly opened already. It should have made it easier, but it only made it harder.

"Shut up," she heard him shout.

Winifred took a frightened step back. She stood motionless staring at the door.

"Sir, we have to take care of them. They are stealing the money you worked so hard to achieve."

"Stop ridiculing me, and tell me how we're going to fix this one."

"Well, I say we take them out from the bottom up. I already began my research on the little group. We can make him cower in his shoes."

"Who are you planning to go after first?"

"Her name is Alice Weathers; his current girlfriend."

"Why attack her first?"

"Because of how important she is to them. We can use her to make our statement."

"What do you know about her?"

"Well, she is nothing new this type of thing. She actually ran away from home, and left school to pursue an acting career. Only hit a failure, and was left homeless. Her mother picked her up, and rescued her."

"I see."

"She is an interesting character. She became poor because of a gambling addiction she had. It ruined not only her, but her family as well. Her parents pitched in to cover the money owed."

"Really?"

"Her younger sister refused to help her. However, when someone threatened her life…"

"Her parents couldn't just sit back." He replied to the stranger."It seems to happen that way a lot of the time. So…"

"So, I could do anything to her. It won't be hard to leave an impression on Josh. What would you like me to do?"

"What?"

"You are the one paying me aren't you? What I do is up to you?"

"Oh…I never put much thought into it. I just want them out of my way."

"Should I just do the usual then? Believe it will not only frighten the others, but it well be truly something to enjoy."

"I would ask what you usually do, but…"

"You just can't stomach it."

Winifred took a few more steps back. She turned and grabbed her suitcase. She ran towards the front door never to look back.

* * *

"Toby, Toby," Robert shouted.

He had searched through the entire house, but couldn't find him. He began following the sound of music. It lead him to Toby's basement. He knocked on the door to be polite.

"Well, come on down," Toby shouted to him.

Robert made his way down the stairs. He paused and stared at him. Toby's back was to him, but it was obvious that he was working on something.

"What are you doing?"

"Robert," Toby turned to look at him. "It's a bomb."

"What…"

"I will blow them all to bits. It's the easiest way to kill Mr. Wilson."

"What about you?"

"I don't care what happens to me anymore. I was hoping to be there when the bomb went off."

"Toby, I can handle it. I will stop him."

"There isn't anything you can do. I know what is going at the office. Josh told me about his plans, and how it was playing out. They're going to die anyway. Maybe this way it will be easier."

"You don't know that."

"I do. I've seen first hand what happens when you know too much. This way it will be quick and easy."

"Toby, please, there has to be another way."

"I wish there was. I really wish there was."


	22. Robert 6

_Hey, sorry I've been gone for a while. Life has been…well it has been surprising me a lot. I'm done with this semester-yipeee! I apologize for the wait, so here is the newest chapter._

_

* * *

_Robert sighed lightly. He kept himself behind Alice as they walked. Winifred still held onto the gun, but not as tightly. He noticed her calm composer. The only thing that gave her away was that her hand continued to twitch a little every so often. _'I am supposed to find five keys. I have only found two keys so far. That is how I know.' _Robert began wondering how she knew what she needed to do. The lights were dim, and the smells were vulgar, but he had to watch her. Robert knew that he could not trust Alice with his life, or Winifred's life.

"Why do you keep staring at me?" Alice asked. She turned her head to glance at him. A grin appeared on her sickening sweet face. "Do you something you like or what?"

"You can't be trusted. If I take my eyes off you…"

"You don't what I'll do." Alice replied stopping to turn around. Robert stopped in his tracks. "I could tell you what I'm capable of. I could tell you that the blood on my hands isn't mine, but…I know you have done the same. Hell, I bet even Winifred isn't as _innocent_ as she seems."

"You talk as if you know something. How do you know that you need five keys? How do you know if we have or haven't done anything?" Robert asked feeling the anger build up.

"Because I keep up with the modern times. It's the Jigsaw killer…well he isn't a killer. People a chosen, and they all wake up in an unexpected place to face their ultimate doom. Just about everyone has died, but one…one has survived."

"What do you mean?" Winifred asked appearing from the darkness.

"It's in the newspapers. People are chosen, but he does not play a hand in killing. He finds ways to have people kill themselves, or to kill others. He believes he is helping people." Alice paused and took a few steps closer to Robert. Alice never stopped grinning. "Tell me Robert…has he helped you yet?"

Robert felt his anger burst. In one swift movement he slapped Alice. He could feel his hand still shaking from anger, but there was something more now. Alice held a hand to her face. She slowly lowered, but never lost her grin.

"I take that as a no. Why don't you tell us what you did? Tell the truth..."

"Why don't you?" Winifred shouted out. "Why don't you tell the truth?"

"That's easy. I escaped from my first trap, and found my Ipod in my pocket. I went onto my next test. My two friends Penny and Harry were trapped. I wanted to help them…at first. Then I found out the truth about them. They had wanted to kill me for…well they wanted to kill me. So, I let them die. I used my Ipod to try and drown out their screams, but it didn't really work. My next test truly was a test. I faced a woman who was my boyfriend's wife. I could have freed her, but each of us had a key. Only one of us would have made it out alive. I couldn't control myself…I was filled with anger. I was bloody pissed off, so I killed her. It was easier than expected. Should I go on, or have I painted a pretty nice picture?"

Robert heard the mixture of emotions in her face. He could hear the sadness, the anger. It was the anger he was afraid of. He knew that she could easily turn on them-the same as she had the others.

"I killed…"Winifred began. She struggled with the sentence. "I killed my husband. I had to, or I would have died."

Robert saw the tears falling from Winifred's eyes. "I'm not the hero I thought I was," he whispered in a low mournful voice. He didn't want to say anything more than that.

"We are connected, and we are here," Alice said breaking the silence. "I'm not the Jigsaw killer, and I know I'm not. So," Alice said taking another step towards Robert", stop staring at me as if I'm about to kill you."

"What's that?" Winifred asked.

Robert stared past Alice. Winifred was staring at a door less than a foot ahead of them. He could barely see her. Alice turned and made her way towards the door. Robert followed behind Alice. He felt his fist tighten-Alice could not be trusted.


	23. Alice 6

_A/N: Well here is the newest chapter. I hope it turned out well. ^_^ Enjoy!  
_

* * *

"It says Alice," Winifred muttered.

Alice stared at her. She knew her, and knew what kind frailty she had. Sabrina had gossiped about the love relationship between her, and Robert. Robert followed closely behind her. She knew he wouldn't let her near his love alone. He had to be close-close enough to defend, or _attack_.

"Are you going to open it?" Robert asked.

Alice turned the door handle, and let the door open itself. The lights dimly came to life. She walked inside first. She stared around the room. Ahead of her on a step was a closed tunnel. The key she would need was in there, and she knew it. Beside the round tube was two boxes. She could not imagine what they were meant to be used for.

"Look at this" Winifred muttered behind her.

Alice turned around. There was large red cloth covering something. She took a few steps toward it. A black tape recorder was resting on top of it. She reached out and took the recorder. She jumped as the thing under the red sheet moved. She lifted out her other hand, and grasped the sheet. Alice slowly pulled it off, and saw Josh. She backed away dropping the recorder.

"Josh," Robert muttered behind her.

Alice felt anger, fear, and shock filling her. She held a hand to her mouth.

Josh was chained down, and unable to move. He was in a kind of box inside the wall. He blinked, and managed to turn his head. He stared at Alice.

"Alice," Josh muttered", what the fuck?"

"What are you doing here? You sick motherfucker," Alice muttered to herself.

Robert lifted the recorder and hit play.

"Hello Alice," the voice began. "I imagine you are shocked to see Josh before you. He is at you're mercy-just as his wife was. Behind you is the way to save him, but this is something you can not do alone. In order to get the key that will free him, a hand must be placed inside each box. When they have pushed the levers the tube will open, but you must be quick to grab the key before it melts…or you could choose to leave him. He will be crushed the same as he has tried to crushed you. What will you choose?"

"Josh," Alice muttered.

"Don't worry," Robert said", we're going to save you."

The device suddenly came to life. The box's ceiling began to slowly come down. He would be crushed in minutes. She saw the lock to the chain tightened around his throat.

"Alice," he shouted. "Alice, please."

Robert and Winifred ran past her. Alice continued to stare at Josh. She felt the sides of her lips trying to curl.

"Now you know how it feels."

"Wha…what?" Josh asked.

"You sent others to do you're dirty work. You sent me with Penny and Harry to kill him. You did it to save your own ass," Alice responded.

"I'm sorry," Josh shouted.

Alice watched him struggling. She knew he wouldn't be able to escape no matter what he did. She wouldn't fall for his seduction anymore.

"You will help us save him," Robert said beside her.

She turned to see that he was holding the gun. Robert held it steady, and ready to fire.

"You will help alive, or dead."

"Well," Alice began"; I guess I have a reason."

She narrowed her eyes at him. Robert shook the gun to the side. Alice knew what he wanted. She walked towards the trap, and climbed the step. Robert continued to point the gun at her. Winifred and Robert were on either side of her.

"Robert," Winifred said worriedly.

"What?"

"These…these boxes are going to crush our hands."

"Do you still want to do this, Robert?"

Robert stared at her. Alice watched him closely. His hands were shaking, and sweat was beginning to form.

"Dammit, let's do it quickly!" Robert shouted placing his hand inside the box.

Alice turned her glance at Winifred. She warily placed her hand inside the box. Alice felt herself smiling. She knew they were afraid, but not as much as her. Alice stared ahead of her. She could feel heat coming from the tunnel. She touched her hand and knew-she was going to be burned.

"Ready Winifred? One, two, three."

Alice heard them screaming. She felt her hand shaking. The metal door that was covering the tunnel was beginning to lift upwards. Alice felt her throat tighten, and swiftly turned away from it.

"I can't, I can't," she muttered to herself.

"Do it," Robert shouted.

Alice turned slightly to face him. He still held the gun in his free hand-ready to be fired. Alice swallowed hard, and placed her hand into her pocket. Using her shaking hand, she pulled out the Ipod. The next was going to be _Paralyzer_ by Finger Eleven.

"Al right then," she whispered to herself.

Alice quickly placed in the ear buds, and hit play. She closed her eyes and listened to the music. It was the only thing she had to calm her.

_I hold on so nervously  
To me and my drink  
I wish it was cooling me  
But so far, has not been good  
It's been shitty  
And I feel awkward, as I should  
This club has got to be  
The most pretentious thing  
Since I thought you and me  
Well I am imagining  
A dark lit place  
Or your place or my place_

Alice closed her eyes and forced herself to turn around. She kept her eyes closed tightly. She warily walked towards the tube. She could feel the intense heat coming from it. Lifting a shaking hand, she could feel her heart race. She slowly began placing her hand inside the tunnel. She could feel the immense heat burning her skin gradually. She let out a loud scream, and pulled her hand back out.

She fell to her knees staring at her charred hand. The music couldn't clam her nerves now. She felt herself breathing rapidly. She let out another scream followed by a curse.

She felt the barrel of the gun on her temple. Alice cursed to herself. She knew she had to survive this-there was no other option. She forced her shaking legs to stand. Alice closed her eyes again, and began singing along with the lyrics. She quickly moved her hand inside the tunnel.

_We'll, I'm not paralyzed  
But, I seem to be struck by you  
I want to make you move  
Because you're standing still  
If your body matches  
What your eyes can do  
You'll probably move right through  
Me on my way to you_

She grasped the key. It burned itself into her palm. She screamed out the last lyrics. Alice pulled the key, and her hand, out of the tube. She continued to sing the lyrics as she ran towards Josh. The ceiling of the box was inches of his body. She moved the key around in her fingers, and grabbed the lock with her other hand. She rapidly unlocked the chain.

Alice stepped back. Robert ran past her, and gripped Josh's shirt. He pulled him out before the ceiling could crush him any further. The song ended. Alice stared down at her burned hand. She glanced back at Josh. She had save him, but not because she wanted to. Alice felt the rage re-entering her thoughts. She was going to make him pay before the end-that much she knew for sure.


	24. Winifred 6

Winifred glanced down at her badly injured hand. The grey cloth was still tied tightly over her wrist. She no longer had any feeling left in it-just the numbness. She decided to use the same hand that she had to cut open. When the box was closing down on her it crushed her hand. She was glade that she only felt numbness. She knew she would never be able to use this hand again. Winifred lifted her glance to Alice's burned hand. So young, and already having to go through so much.

"Are you happy?" Alice asked bitterly.

Robert narrowed his stare at her. He lifted his injured hand slightly. Winifred could see his broken bones through his skin. Josh was lying at his feet shaking a bit. Robert clinched the gun in his other hand. Josh finally began standing up, but his breathing was still heavy.

"Thanks man," Josh muttered. Josh stared at Alice. "Alice…what are you…"

"Doing here?" Alice replied", the same as you."

"Can we leave, please," Winifred interrupted.

She turned, and made her way to the door. Winifred inhaled deeply. She pulled the handle, and the door opened. Winifred was glade for once. She walked out into the dark hallway. Robert and Josh followed behind her. Alice was last to exit. Winifred could see the anger in Alice's face. She swallowed hard, and was worried. She worried what was about to happen.

"You got the third key, Alice," Winifred said. She had hoped to refocus Alice's anger on something else.

"I know-I have two more to find," Alice responded.

"So," Josh muttered turning to face Alice", I'm going to know how it feels? What did you mean Alice?"

"Penny and Harry are both dead. Jigsaw choose us for a reason-the same as you. I suffered through hell, and now…and now you know how it feels." Alice explained to him.

Josh glanced down at Alice's burned hand. "I'm sorry," Josh whispered.

Alice took a few slow steps towards him. She stopped inches from his face. "There are some things that can't be forgiven." There was a moment of silence. "I know about you're wife."

"My wife," Josh muttered stunned.

"Yes," Alice replied nonchalantly", I killed her."

Josh stared at her stunned. He now knew the truth-the blood on her clothes only further proved the facts. Alice remained as emotionless as ever. Winifred watched the two. Alice was losing herself again. She had just regained her humanity only to lose it again. Winifred bit her lower lip. She knew it wouldn't be too much longer before they had to face their emotions-either by a fight, or by a game.

"It's why we're here," Winifred muttered. "We're all connected by work."

"You were married to the boss that...," Robert began.

"That everyone wanted to kill," Josh finished. "We all wanted to kill him."

"So we all deserve to be here," Alice added coldly. "We all deserve to suffer."


	25. Story 6

_A/N: I hope this comes ok. I tried to keep this as true to previous chapters as I could. I hope you enjoy. ^_^_

* * *

Alice followed closely behind Penny and Harry. They each had a gun. Josh had told them what to do, and to be prepared. They were each to take a shoot. It was to increase the chances of someone hitting Mr. Wilson. Alice stared down at the gun she held in her hand. It weighed heavy in her hands. It wasn't long before they were on the roof.

Alice sighed remembering talking with Josh. He slyly came to her poor apartment. He had sweet talked her into a life that was no longer hers. She was at the mercy of his love and money. She glanced up at Penny and Harry getting set up for the shot. It was going to be quick and clean.

"Alice," Penny muttered", you need to get ready quickly. We'll only have one chance at this."

Alice paused in thought. Penny turned to stare at her in concern.

"You wanted this didn't you, Alice," Penny went on", a life of excitement and money. Now you have it."

"This isn't what I wanted," Alice replied. "I did not want to kill him."

"You told Josh that you would," Harry spat out.

"I'm sorry," Alice replied dropping the gun. "Everyone is entitled to change their mind. I change my mind now."

"You can't back out on this now," Harry said angrily.

"I'm sorry," Alice said turning her back to them. "This is my choice."

"Coward," Penny hissed.

Alice began walking back to exit from the roof. She knew she was making the right choice. She couldn't handle where this new life has taken her.

* * *

Penny and Harry watched Alice leaving. Harry lifted his gun, and pointed to Alice's back. Harry held his finger tightly over the trigger. Harry saw something moving from the corner of his eyes. He slowly lower his gun, and turned his glance to the direction of the moving object. Alice walked through the door, and was gone.

"What were going to do Harry," Penny muttered. "Are you really that stupid…"

"Sh…." Harry responded. "There's someone else here."

"What?" Penny grasped her gun tightly.

"Stay here," Harry said in a low voice.

He warily made his was to where he saw the shadow. His gun was ready to fire. The shadow was behind the stairway exit from the roof. Harry kept his back straight against the wall. Before he could swiftly turn the corner, he felt a needle pierce the side of his neck.

"Run," Harry shouted. He could feel his body going numb rapidly. His vision was beginning to blur.

Penny made her way to the fire escape. It was the only other exit. She jumped onto the weak metal, and made her way down. She knew they had been caught, but didn't know by whom. It was too early for Mr. Wilson to have hired a hit man. She stumbled on her way down one of the ladders. She fell onto the metal dropping her gun.

She paused taking a few breaths. Penny stared above her. Someone wearing a black robe jumped down on top of her. She let out a loud scream. A white cloth was held over her mouth quickly. It didn't take long for the chemicals to take effect. They had been discovered, and would soon be killed-that much she knew for certain.

* * *

Alice made her way back to the office. They had taken off during their lunch break. She breathed a sigh of relief that it was over with. She walked past the cubicles, and watched the workers. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary, so no one knew.

She turned down the hallway. She noticed that her office door was left slightly open. Alice swallowed hard, but walked inside.

Nothing was out of place. She closed the door behind her. Alice causally walked towards her desk. An envelope had been left on top of it. She could feel her heart beating fast as she opened it. There were some drugs inside, and a note. She opened the note and read.

_Alice,_

_Meet me at the Hotel 6. Room 12._

Alice felt the sides of her lips curl. Josh didn't know what she had done. She knew he would be mad if she told the truth.

"I can't tell him," Alice told herself. "Not now."

Alice followed what the note had said. She stood outside the door to room 12. She knew that if she went through with this-there was no way out. She sighed and knocked on the door. She placed her hands inside her pockets. In one pocket rested the drugs, in the other rested her Ipod. Josh opened the door and kissed her instantly. She smiled as Josh carried her off her feet and into the hotel room.

He showed how to use the drugs. She knew it was bad...she knew where this was taking her-but she loved it. Their boss didn't show up the next day for work. Penny and Harry were also missing, but no one asked questions. Alice noticed Robert's reaction when Winifred stopped by the office. Alice smiled when she saw them trying to hide their affection. Sabrina later told her the deadly secret. Winifred was leaving at night to be with Robert. Alice was glade that someone else was finding happiness.

Alice followed the group after work. They decided to celebrate a job well done. It didn't take long for the rest of the group to get high. They had wandered to the park. Alice was listening to Ipod intently. Josh had passed out on the park grass before the sprinklers came on. Alice laughed hysterically pulling out her earbuds.

She sat still on the ground. A hand was held out in front of her. She glanced up to see an old man. He wore a black robe, and black pants. His face was stern, and serious.

"Do you want to be reborn?" He spoke in a gravely voice.

Alice stared up at him. She could hear her friends laughing behind her. Alice was left dumb founded and unsure. She felt someone tugging on her arm. Someone else shouted 'Do it' from behind her. Alice glanced down at her Ipod, and then back up at him.

"Can I take my Ipod with me?" She asked

The man shrugged. He didn't respond otherwise. Alice lifted her hand, and grasped his. She swallowed hard.

"Sure," She responded.

He helped her up to her unsteady feet. Alice briefly saw someone else walking past them. This person was dressed similarly, but wore a pig's mask. Alice laughed at the image of the person. She entered a black car unsure of what was going on. She watched the person carrying her boyfriend, Josh, to the car. He was placed beside her still unconscious. The car soon took off, and Alice passed out beside Josh.

* * *

"Robert," Winifred began", he's going to kill them."

"No," Robert whispered. Robert shook his head. "When he finds out…"

"About us?" Winifred whispered kissing his bare back.

Robert smiled. He was glade to have Winifred with him-safe. He knew it wouldn't last as long as her husband was still alive. He would start with them, but it would turn to him. He did not want to see Winifred suffer, or her daughter.

"I'll take care of it," he calmly told her.

"How? There isn't anything we can do about this," Winifred protested. "Trust me, I know him."

"Trust me honey," Robert said."I will end this."

Robert sighed and laid back down. He watched Winifred, and waited for her to fall asleep. Robert quietly left the bedroom. He had to finish this. Mr. Wilson was going to kill off Josh, and his group, before they can do the first strike. Toby was going to kill everyone in the office soon. Robert was the only one who could finish this-quick and easy.

He had an old hidden gun. He bought several years ago, back when he first thought of killing Mr. Wilson. It was kept in the bottom drawer in his office. He nervously pulled out the gun. It glistened under the lamp light. He swallowed and made his way out his apartment. Robert could feel his heart racing. His mind was going over his doubts. He stopped in front of his car. He stared down at his reflection in the glass.

"I can do this," Robert told himself. "It has to be done."

Robert unlocked the door, and took his seat. He tossed the gun onto the seat beside him. He couldn't take his eyes off the gun. He knew he probably wasn't going make it out of this. This would either kill him, or send him to prison. But, at least, everyone else will be happy.

Robert placed the keys in the ignition, and started the car. He stared up at his rearview mirror. Someone was in the back. They were dressed in black, and wore a pig's mask. He swallowed hard.

"Did he send you?" Robert asked. "I won't let you kill Winifred."

Robert was slowly reaching for the gun. Before he could touch it, the other person made the first move. He grabbed him firmly with one arm around Robert's chest. The other hand held a white cloth that was placed over his nose. Robert began breathing in the harsh chemicals. It only took seconds for the chemical to take its full effect.

* * *

Winifred suddenly woke up. She felt her body shaking and sweating. She had dreamed of her husband coming for her and Robert.

"Carol," Winifred whispered to herself. "I'm sorry. I will save you before this is over."

Winifred removed the covers and stood up. She didn't know she would be able to face her husband. Winifred sighed and thought about her life. She knew in the end it was going to come down to her. She bit her lower lip knowing that she was going to have to go back to him. She could bear the brunt of his anger better than anyone else could.

Winifred glanced around, and noticed that Robert was gone. She figured he must have been in the bathroom or something. She put a robe over her nightgown, and walked out into the kitchen. She was about to start making a sandwich when the doorbell rang.

"Who…,"Winifred said to herself.

It had to be her husband. He must have found out where she was. She had been coming to Robert's house for the past couple of nights. She would come back home every morning. Her husband had spent so much late nights at work that allowed her to get away with it. She swallowed, and decided she needed to face him.

She timidly walked towards the door. She quickly unlocked, and then paused. She took a deep breath and opened it. Someone else stood before. He was dressed in a black outfit, and a pig's mask. The attacker moved towards her placing a white cloth over her nose. She fell hard on her back struggling. It wasn't long before she slipped into blackness.


	26. Winifred 7

_A/N: Okay, I have a bit of a problem. I don't know who to kill or who to live. If anyone has any suggestions-as to who they want dead or alive-let me know. Thanks for keeping up with this story, and I hope you enjoy the new chapter! ^_^  
_

* * *

Winifred followed behind Josh. She glanced behind to see Alice's cold stare. Robert walked behind Alice-watching her every move. Winifred sighed to herself. Winifred knew that each moment Alice's anger was growing. The game had turned Alice into something terrifying. The darkness, the harsh smells of metal, were a continued reminder that Winifred was still in trapped the game.

"Alice," Josh muttered. He stopped to turn to face her. "Alice I'm sorry."

"How can you be sorry?" Alice replied coldly. "You set me up. You used me."

"I wasn't thinking when I asked you. I thought…"

"You thought I wouldn't find out? You thought it would be easy?" Alice began shouting. "Nothing is ever easy."

"I know, and I didn't think I was truly going to fall in love with you. I know you'll never forgive me."

"You are right Josh," Alice responded bitterly", I won't forgive you."Alice finished and walked past him.

Winifred could feel her heart racing. She began following behind her. She could hear Robert and Josh's footsteps behind her. Winifred glanced down at her broken hand. The numbness was still there, and was strangely comforting. Alice was facing a door ahead of them. Winifred paused unsure of what to do.

"A new test," Alice muttered under her breath.

Robert walked past Winifred. He stared at the door intently. Josh stopped beside her. He was breathing heavily. Winifred noticed the irritation on his face.

"Well," Robert said", we might as well get this over with.

He turned the handle and walked inside. Alice followed behind him. Winifred nervously followed behind them. She stopped at the entrance. Josh grasped her hand tightly.

"You're not alone with this," Josh calmly told her.

Winifred felt her heart clam a little. She warily walked inside with Josh holding onto her hand. The door closed behind them, and the lights came to life.

Sabrina was held in place by what appeared to be wires. The wires went deep into her skin, and probably her bones. Winifred noticed three main wires. One was in her back; the other two were holding her hands up. Sabrina looked up at them. She had been crying-her black eye make-up was smeared on her face.

"Please," she pleaded. Her voice was nearly a whimper.

"Sabrina," Alice muttered walking towards her. "Sabrina."

"Alice, it hurts," Sabrina went on.

Robert handed Winifred the gun. He rushed over to try and help her. Winifred knew her well. She was over at the house one day. Her husband had introduced her as a friend. She merely thought Sabrina was one of his hookers.

"There has to be a way," Robert muttered. "Josh do you see anything?"

Winifred took a step back. The black recorder was on the ground. As Josh began searching around the room, Winifred knelt down. She placed the gun beside the black recorder. Her hand was trembling as she forced herself to push 'play'.

"Hello, and welcome to you're newest test," the voice began. "The girl before you is one to be judged. She told secrets to the people she worked, and even to the boss. She is the reason that all of you would have been killed. I leave you with the choice to kill."

The voice stopped. Winifred hit the stop button. She swallowed, and picked up the gun. Winifred slowly straightened her body. She stared at her intently.

"Now I know," Winifred muttered to herself.

The sound of cranks was heard. The wires began to tighten, and pull from Sabrina's body. Sabrina let out a cry of pain.

"_A choice to kill_?" Robert mumbled. "What does that mean?"

"I know," Alice replied. Alice stared at Winifred curiously. "This test is meant for Winifred."

"Wha…" Robert began. He turned his glance at Winifred."Winifred…"

"You were the reason my husband knew everything," Winifred said.

Sabrina lifted her head. "I'm sorry," she managed to say.

Winifred could see the pain in her face. Sabrina had told her husband about her and Robert. She must have told him about Josh and Alice's plan.

"Someone had to be the gossiper," Winifred bitterly spoke. She lifted the gun, and placed her finger on the trigger.

"Winifred," Robert interjected", you don't have to do this. Hand me the gun."

"You're not alone," Josh added. He tried to speak calmly.

Alice moved away from Sabrina. Alice didn't bother to try and stop her. Winifred felt her eyes water. The memories flooded back to her. Winifred married her husband out of fear. She didn't want Robert to get her. She remembered the small threat Richard had given her. She bore the brunt of his anger for twenty-sin years because of her. Sabrina was the informant her husband needed to know everything.

"Winifred," Sabrina screamed out.

Winifred closed her eyes and pulled the trigger. The single shot was enough to silence her. She could feel her hand still trembling. Winifred opened her eyes. Sabrina was dead. The bullet had hit her heart. A small amount of blood oozed out of the bullet wound.

"I won't be a victim," Winifred told herself. "No one controls me, not anymore."

Robert cautiously pulled the gun away from Winifred. Robert stared at Winifred in disbelief.

"Well," Alice said breaking the silence", welcome to hell."


	27. Robert 7

_A/N: Ok, I found myself torn. So, I came up with a basic ending. I hope it turns out all right. Well…here we are-the final chapters. ^_^_

_

* * *

__One person survived_,' Robert found himself thinking. _One person survived this game. _He sighed. He walked behind Alice, but Josh stayed behind him. Winifred remained in the back. Robert knew she wouldn't last much longer. Her face was too pale, and her eyes showed signs of death. _There has to be a quick way out of this. _

He stared ahead past Alice. There was something ahead of them. He could dimly see it in the distance. Alice paused, her breathing had become ragged. He knew that if she acted up, he still had the gun. He felt his fingers touch the trigger. Josh walked around Robert and stood by Alice's side. Robert tightened his grip on the gun.

"Alice," Josh said calmly. Robert couldn't believe how calm he was around her. "Are you…"

Alice turned to stare at him. Josh placed a hand on her shoulder. She shrugged it away angrily. Robert watched her moved towards the next test. Robert continued to hold the gun close to him. Robert followed them curious about what was ahead.

There were two doors in front of them. Robert could see a small rectangle hole in both of them. There was a safe next Alice's left. This had to be another key. She held something in her hand. It wasn't a black tap recorder, but a small white paper. She turned her face to stare at Winifred behind him. Robert found himself stunned. He could see the sadness in her eyes. In some ways it was worse than the anger. Robert's hands began to shake.

"Winifred," Alice began", I'm…"She swallowed hard.

Winifred rushed past him, and towards the doors. She stared through one of the holes and let out a small cry. Robert ran towards them. Winifred clung onto him crying as Robert stared inside. Her daughter was held inside the door.

"The other door is open," Alice said. "Someone…someone has to enter the other. They'll be locked inside, but the cord to free her is inside."

"Does it say who is meant to do it?" Robert force himself to ask.

"This time it doesn't," Alice replied.

Everyone, except Winifred was silent. Winifred continued to cry on Robert's shoulder. He knew she didn't have the strength to face this.

"Alice," Josh said breaking the silence. "Alice, I still love you." He walked towards her. "I know what I did was wrong…but I had planned to make everything right. I guess the power had gotten to me."

A weak smile appeared on his face. Josh pulled Alice toward him, and kissed her. He slowly pulled away. Alice bit her bottom lip and slapped him. Before she could say anything Josh shook his head.

"This is the end," He muttered. "I deserve what I get."

He let go of Alice, and swiftly walked around her. He opened the door and walked inside. Josh closed the door behind him. Alice watched him in shock. The other door opened, and Carol came running out. She grabbed onto her mother tightly. Winifred knelt down to hug her daughter. Carol had something tied around her wrist, it was a white string. A bronze key was attached. Robert knelt down and cautiously untied it.

"Alice," Robert said holding the key in the air.

Alice snatched it from him without another word. She walked towards the black box, and unlocked it. Inside were some papers that she pulled out.

"Wha…"Winifred began, but Alice interrupted.

"They're divorce papers," she retorted. "He was going to divorce her." She turned to the closed door. "You bastard," Alice spat. She banged her hands against the door. "Why didn't you tell me? Why didn't you tell me?" She shouted out.

"Alice," Winifred said saddened. "I'm sorry."

The papers fell from her hand. Robert watched them scatter onto the floor. He bit his tongue.

"We should move on," he finally spoke. "There is a way out of this…"

"You hope," Alice retorted. "You have the fourth key, right?"

"The fourth key," Alice said in a horsed whispered. "Only one left."

Alice glanced up at him; her tearful stare looking straight at him. She walked around him, and made her way slowly down the dark hall. Robert stared down at the papers then back up at her. _It was the push she needed to keep going_.

"Mommy," Carol whined fearfully. "I want to go home."

"I know," Winifred replied. "Me to. Can you walk?"

Carol nodded. They began following behind Alice. Robert noticed that Carol kept close to Winifred. He shook his head, and followed behind the girls.


	28. Alice 7

_A/N: Ok...this is the last chapter to the story. I'm going to add a couple of Epilogue's thought-just to clear up the ending a little. Like I said I was torn with the ending (mainly who to kill). This is what I came up with...I just hope it came out ok.  
_

* * *

Alice walked through the dark hallway. She could still taste the surrounding metal in her mouth. Her heart had strangely stopped beating. She put on her eyes buds, and listened to the music. The song _Last Dance_ by Donna Summer came on. Alice felt the sides of her mouth curl. It seemed strange that this song would be on her playlist. She stopped when she came to the end of the hall. She stood before a door.

"Hm…,"was all that came out of her mouth.

She felt someone gently push her to the side. Robert stared at the door. Alice couldn't hear anyone, or anything else around her. She was glade for the small favor. Robert opened the door, and warily walked inside. Alice slowly followed behind him. Carol and Winifred were close behind her.

Alice stopped, and remained in the back of the room. Carol and Winifred walked around her, and towards Robert. Robert had lifted a black tap recorder. Alice closed her eyes and listened to her Ipod. She didn't want to hear what it had to say. Unconsciously, Alice turned her body around. She forced herself to re-open her eyes. She saw something in the distance.

"Hmm…," was all that came out of her mouth.

She saw a white piece of paper on a small table less than a foot away from her. She took the few steps toward it. A black key had been drawn onto the paper. She read the single sentence on the paper.

What have you learned?

Alice turned around to see Winifred and Robert kissing. They were saying goodbye.

"_Last chance_," Alice whispered to herself.

She knew she couldn't let it this way. They had to be together. Alice saw a long chain beside them. She followed it, and noticed that it connected to a door.

"Who pulls the chain," she said to herself", gets left behind."

She swallowed and took a step forward. She dropped the paper onto the ground. Alice pulled out the earbuds, and put her Ipod into her pocket.

"You all belong together," Alice told them.

"What?" Winifred muttered.

Alice walked towards the chain. "I did ask for some excitement in my life," she muttered. She lifted her arms, and pulled down onto the chain. She could feel the pain surging through her burnt hand. "Just go," she shouted.

Alice knew she wouldn't be able to hold on much longer. The pain was becoming too much. Robert nodded and made his way through the door. Winifred shouted a quick 'thank you' as she made her way out.

Alice let go of the chain. The door closed instantly. Alice shook her head frantically. She felt herself laughing and crying at the same time.

"I'm never leaving," she mumbled. "I'm never leaving this hell." Alice let out a loud scream, and fell onto her knees.

She pounded her hands against the cold harsh floor. She glanced up and noticed something. The wall ahead of her…it was made of glass. Alice stood up. She felt anger inside of her. She turned and walked toward the small table. She grabbed it, and threw it into the glass.

"Fuck you," she shouted. "Fuck you," she continued to shout. Alice lifted the table once more. She did her best to ignore the pain as she threw it again at the glass.

"Alice," someone said behind her.

She paused breathing hard. "You," she replied. "You're the one."

She turned around to notice that there were two. One was bigger than the other, but they had on something similar. They both had on a pig's mask with hair. They also both wore black robes.

"Damn you both," Alice cursed under her breath.

The smaller one walked towards her. It held out a small pistol. Alice smirked and ran towards it. It fired, and missed her. She grabbed the gun, and elbowed it. Alice did her best to twist the wrist, and the gun soon fell onto the ground. It pushed against her. Alice reached forward, and grabbed a hold of the mask. It pulled away but Alice did not let go of the mask.

She was stunned to find out that it was a woman. She had short black hair. Alice recognized her from the news.

"Amanda," Alice muttered.

Amanda smirked. "Yes," she replied", it was me."

"You're Jigsaw's accomplish?" Alice was still stunned by this discovery. "But you…you were his victim."

There a short moment of silence. Amanda kept her slouched composure.

"He saved me," she simply stated.

"And now you're trying to be him," Alice retorted angrily. "You're trying to be the next Jigsaw."

"I will be honest," Amanda said walking towards Alice. "I thought you would all be dead by now."

Alice smirked and shook her head. "You're tests suck. You're nothing like the real Jigsaw."

Amanda ran towards Alice. She kicked Alice onto the ground. Alice was about to lift herself up. Amanda grabbed a hold of Alice's swore arm. Alice let out a small cry of pain. Amanda had placed her other hand around the back of Alice's head. She forced Alice's head down onto the cold floor. Amanda refused to let go, and continued to push her head onto the floor. Alice could see the blood on the ground.

"Stop," a man's voice said in the background.

Alice recognized it as the voice from the recordings. Amanda slowly let go of Alice. Alice glanced up, and fell onto the ground. She could see another person through the blood. Her vision had become slightly blurred. All she knew was this other person was small. He was using something to help with his breathing.

Alice forced herself to stand. She could feel herself gasping for air. She was staggering. She knew she was done for, but she didn't want to go without putting up a fight. The lager one walked towards her. She tried to punch it, but it grabbed her arm. It punched her, and she could feel the darkness take hold.

_This is the end_,' she thought to herself. _This is how I'm going to die._


	29. Epilogue pt 1

Winifred fell to her knees. Robert could fill the warmth of the sun on his face. He inhaled the outside air gladly. He let the gun fall onto the ground. He knew he wouldn't need it anymore. The sky was blood red, it was dusk. Robert let out a laugh. He was free-they were free. Winifred held her daughter close to her. Winifred was still crying.

"Winifred," Robert began. He knelt down to better face her. "I love you."

Before Winifred could respond, she fainted. She fell into Robert's arms peacefully. He placed his head onto her chest. She still had a heartbeat. It was low which unsettled him.

"Mommy," Carol sobbed. "Mommy."

"She ok," Robert told her. "We just need to take her to the hospital."

Robert could still see the tear in her eyes. He lifted a hand and wiped away the tears from her cheeks. Carol stared up him. Her eyes were still watery.

"Do you mind walking a bit more? It's not that far."

"Ok," Carol responded.

Robert sighed. "Tell you what, I'll get you an ice cream cone later," he promised.

Carol's eyes lit up a little. "With chocolate sprinkles?" She asked.

"Yes," Robert replied smiling.

Carol smiled weakly. Robert lifted Winifred into her arms. Robert glanced behind him. The door remained closed. Alice was still trapped inside that place. Robert felt Winifred move weakly in his arms. He knew had to get her some help.

"I promise," Robert whispered to himself. "I'll come back for you."

They began walking out of the alley. Robert was glade to be free, but still feared for Alice's life. He was finally able to think clearly. Even though Alice would need psychological help-she still saved their lives. He knew he owed her greatly for that.

* * *

_Mini Soundtrack (1):_

_Never Say Die by: the 69 Eyes_

_Leave Out All the Rest By: Linkin Park_

_Sky is Over By: Serj Tankian_

_A Beautiful Lie By: 30 Seconds to Mars_

_Rise Above This By: Seether _

_The Reason By: Hoobastank_


	30. Epilogue pt 2

_A/N: Ok, so I did something different. I kept most of the main characters alive. I didn't want to kill of the characters-guess I got too attached. I hope the ending turned out ok. In case you're wondering...the second Jigsaw accomplice is explained in the last Saw movie. The tests weren't set-up by John-but by his accomlice's. It's why they aren't the best Jigsaw tests. Thank you to everyone who kept up with the story...I know it was long, and it took me a while to keep uploading chapters. I hope you enjoyed the conclusion! ^_^_

_P.S. There is a new Saw movie coming out! ^_^  
_

* * *

Alice blinked a few times. She moaned softly, and turned her body painfully to her side. She slowly opened her eyes. Her vision was still blurry, but it wasn't as bad. There was someone in front of her. He was a tall man wearing a thick black coat. He stared at her concerned.

"Miss," He said", Miss. Are you okay?"

"Alice," she replied. "My name is Alice."

"Alice, what happened to you? You look pretty banged up."

Alice shook her head. She stared at her surroundings. It was bright outside. She saw a busy street behind the man. She quickly sat up. She felt her head begin to throb.

"Whoa," he quickly said. "Be careful-don't wanna' hurt yourself anymore."

"I'm alive," Alive muttered. She saw a black tape recorder at her feet. She bent down and picked it up. She pushed play, and listened.

"You have survived because of me," the voice spoke. "Welcome to you're rebirth. Don't you see things differently now? Most people are so ungrateful to be alive, but not you. Not anymore."

Alice hit the stop button. She let the recorder fall onto the ground. She glanced up once again. Her head was still throbbing, and her hand kept sending surges of pain to the rest of her body. She glanced around once more. A small group of people had gathered around her. They were all concerned.

Alice felt her lips turn into a smile. "I'm…I'm alive." She stood up, but her legs didn't keep her up. She fell back onto the park bench.

"I'm calling an ambulance," a woman said behind her.

Alice began laughing joyously. "Don't you understand?" She said forcing herself to stand. "I'm alive. I'm alive. I survived the tests…I'm alive."

"Yes," the man said", I know. But you need help?"

Alice thought about the statement for a while. "No," she replied. "I've been helped. I've been reborn and…and I am grateful to be alive."

The man stared at her in disbelief. She could feel fresh blood falling down her face. She slowly sat back down onto the blue bench. She was alive…and she was reborn.

* * *

_Mini Soundtrack (2):_

_Life is Beautiful by: Sixx A.M._

_We Made It By: Busta Rhymes and Linkin Park_

_Pieces By: Sevendust _

_When Darkness Falls by: Killswitch Engage_


End file.
